Pretty Please With A Valkyrie On Top?
by Valkubuslove
Summary: Tamsin and Dyson investigate a killing that's leading straight to Bo. Bo and Tamsin have never met or even heard of each other. When they do, things begin to get interesting. Valkubus and Denzi pairings. Rated M cause reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Who the fuck is Bo Dennis?" The Valkyrie said angrily.

She had been called in early with the effects of a hangover looming. Its the first time she's ever cared about names or fae for that matter. All because of a hangover.

"Unaligned succubus Bo Dennis?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, her file is on my desk." Tamsin says eyeing him suspiciously.

"Aww, man.. This isn't good.. Looks like we're headed to the Dal." He said with a less than happy expression.

* * *

"TRICK! Hit me with the usual." Dyson said.

"And for the lady?" He asked pointing to the Valkyrie.

Taking a seat on the bar stool, she removes her sunglasses and half mumbles, "Anything to make this hangover go away."

Dyson laughs while Tamsin punches his arm.

"So, where's your granddaughter at this hour?"

"I really don't know, probably sleeping or the usual.. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two here? And at this hour." He asks, with deep concern.

"Well, looks like your granddaughter got herself in a bit of trouble. Her file was on my desk this morning, for what I have no idea but maybe we can find out." Tamsin informs him.

"Kenz, never make pancakes like those again. I promise to not eat them and throw them out the window.." A voice says trailing in along with a dark haired-human.

"Hey, Dyson. Hey, Trick. Who's the beautiful lady?" The first girl asks, radiating attraction.

"Bo, this is Tamsin, my new partner."

"Hello, Tamsin, I'm Bo." She says extending her hand.

She's suspicious of the succubus, knowing what they can do, and decides not to take her hand. "Hello."

Bo retracts her hand with a small frown not having been able to really tell what the Valkyrie thought of her.

"Bo, take a seat, these officers have some questions."

* * *

A/N: so I've been more into lost girl as of late. I'm taking a break from glee to write this. As of now this story has no definite track. There will be valkubus and possible kenzi/Dyson pairing. Please review this chapter and let me know what you guys think. There may be a one shot in the works to be published later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsins POV

"So, Detectives. Hit me with some questions." She says in a morbid tone.

She looks tired. She must be hungry..

"Bo, where were you last night?" Dyson asks.

"She was with me. We were having a girls night." Kenzi says, hugging Bo.

"Yeah, before she made those hideous pancakes this morning. Why do you ask?" She teases.

"Well, succubus, you're the suspect in a murder. A woman was found dead. Looks like she had the life sucked out of her. Care to explain?" I ask, showing her pictures from the scene.

"Rough.. I like it." She says seductively.

"Answer the question, Bo." Dyson says in a serious tone.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry.. I can't explain that. I really have been with Kenzi this whole time." She says sincerely.

"Well, you're the only succubus here so you're our main suspect. We're gonna be keeping tabs on you." I tell her, picking up the pictures from the table.

"That's fine by me, as long as I get to see your face again." She says, biting her lip.

At this point I really can't resist her, but I know that I have to be professional. Besides, she barely knows me. Despite what she sees on the outside.

"Dyson, I'll wait for you in the car.." Already walking away before I get the chance to do anything I'll regret.

"Tamsin?" Bo grabs my hand and I can feel the heat radiating from her fingertips.

"That won't work on me, succubus. I'm a Valkyrie." I said, crossing my arms.

She leans forward towards my ear and whispers, " I just wanted to let you know that I always get what I want. Always."

She'd made sure to whisper that last word very close to my ear and it sent chills down my spine. She knows she doesn't need her power to seduce me.

She can do that on her own.

* * *

Bo's POV

"I think you scared her Bo-Bo." Kenzi teases.

"Nah, she's a big, bad valkyrie, nothing can scare her. Trick, what do I do? I haven't even fed and I'm a suspect in a murder case." I groan.

"Well, the first thing you should do is get that hunger in check. You were about to rip her clothes off right there. We'll figure this out, Bo. We're all on your side." He says grabbing my hand, in reassurance.

"Tamsin was quick to believe it's me.." I frown.

"She doesn't know you, Bo. Yes you might have lost control in the beginning but that's changed now. You're kind and strong, no way you would kill just for the heck of it." Kenzi says.

"Aww, Kenz, you always know how to make me feel better."

"You could have been framed Bo. There's either a shapeshifter or something out there that we don't know about." Trick says.

I nod in agreement. I intend to find this person and clear my name. I would not do well in jail.

"Hey, Bo-Bo? Do you want me to call Dyson and see if he'll make an exception tonight? I just need to buy some earplugs on the way and I'll be good." Kenzi offers.

"No thanks, I have something better in mind."

I could feel the chi radiating off of Tamsin, and it was so strong. Stronger than anyone else's. I knew I wanted a taste once I saw those beautiful eyes and those beautiful lips.

"Bo, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean she's dark Fae and all, and she didn't really seem to like you." Kenzi asks.

"Trust me, she'll want more when I'm through."

* * *

A/N: that first chapter was just an introduction and was written while I was half asleep. In the next update, there will be action. And you may not have to wait long for it. Remember to review and tell me your thoughts. I take everyone's input into account. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin's POV 

"Hey, you okay, Tamsin?" Dyson asks, taking his seat next to me.

I wasn't okay but I had to lie anyway. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to be done with this case. Back to the station?"

"Yeah. I really don't believe it's Bo, Tamsin. It's something else. Bo would never kill someone." Dyson says in a serious tone.

"Well lets not rule out all the possibilities here, kid. Lets just wait for the results from the Doc." I reply as my phone vibrates in the cup holder.

"Speaking of.. Hey, Lauren, what'd you find?"

"I've identified species but not sex. It's something like Bo but not quiet. It was a reckless kill.." She says.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Lay off Bo and wait?" Dyson asks, glancing at me.

"I think that's what's best right now, until I can determine the sex. I'll let you know when I have more information."

"Alright, thanks. Well, look who finally won. For now. I still don't trust that succubus." I tease at Dyson.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll win you over too. Just wait and see." He chuckles.

We sit in silence for what's left of our drive. I park on the highest level and we walk back to the office.

In an instant, a knife pierces my arm and a growl rips from Dyson's throat.

"What the hell?! This was a new jacket." I complain, as I look at the ripped black leather.

The dark figure is covered, head to toe, in a long robe. Another knife comes hurling at my face. I dodge it but it still manages to cut me. Before I know it, a punch lands straight in my face, knocking me to the ground. Dyson rips into our attackers arm, ripping a piece of cloth off in the process.

"Tamsin, get up.." Dyson growls but is cut off by the attacker who begins to suck the life out of him.

"Dyson!" I run towards him, picking up the piece of cloth, but in an instant the attacker is gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Dyson unconscious.

"Shit." I mumble at his lifeless body on the ground. I get him into the car and make my way to Lauren's apartment.

'_What the hell was that thing?_' My mind is racing a mile a minute.

It was so powerful, like nothing I've ever seen before. And when it sucked the life from him.. It was black and not blue like Bo's..

Whatever we're up against is powerful, but I won't let it kill again.

* * *

I get to Lauren's place and pound on her door. It's not even dark yet so she should be home. Her door doesn't open so I keep pounding. Finally, after what feels like an hour, her door opens.

"Oh no, what happened? She says, dropping to the floor to examine Dyson.

"We were attacked outside the station."

"Lets go inside. Put him on the couch. Are you hurt, Tamsin?" She asks in concern.

I lay Dyson on the couch and examine myself.

"Yep, not a scratch on me. My nose is a little tender though, took a blow to the face. Whatever attacked us was really powerful.. Like none of the fae around here or any I've seen.." I mutter.

"Can you describe it to me? I may be able to figure out what it is from that alone." She says while still examining Dyson.

I exhale and take a seat on a stool. "Well, it was ugly, that's for sure. I couldn't tell if it was male or female. It was wearing a robe. What really freaked me out was its power.. It was like a succubus; able to drain chi. I tried to stop it but it disappeared before I could grab at it.. All I have is cloth."

"Mm, I see. Do you have any idea why it would be after two detectives?" She's asks.

"The murder case of the woman who was killed by a fae, more specifically fae like Bo. But she's the only succubus here so I don't understand."

"Well, call Bo because Dyson isn't gonna wake up without his chi back, I'll work on classifying your fae. If you'd like anything to eat or drink, the kitchen is open." She says with a smile, walking towards her desk.

I smiled back but the thought of seeing the succubus again gave me chills. But for the sake of my partner I grabbed Dyson's phone and called her.

My heart is pounding as the line ring but calms when she picks up.

"Hey, Dyson." She says cheerfully.

"Wrong. It's Tamsin. I need you to get over here and wake wolf boy up. He's been drained and he needs chi. You're the only succuslut that can give it to him."

"You sound chipper, I'm on my way." She says and hangs up.

She must not have been far away judging by how quickly she arrived. As she walks in she makes eye contact with me and then Lauren. The mood in the room changes from comfortable to awkward in an instant.

Bo leans down and presses her lips to Dyson's, then releasing some of her chi into him. As she's doing this, I can't keep my eyes off her. Her tight leather pants, low-cut shirt that shows just the right amount and her lips so close to his..

After a while Dyson begins to cough and is startled awake. Still in attack mode, he grabs Bo by her neck, squeezing just a moderate amount. When he realizes who it is, he crushes Bo's body into him for a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Bo. I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He pleads.

Wrapping her hands in his hair, she hugs him back, "It's okay, Dyson, it's okay."

"As sweet as this whole thing is, we have a killer on the loose." I interrupt.

"Ahem.." Lauren also interrupts awkwardly, watching Bo hug Dyson so tightly. "I'm still going through the database but I'd like to keep Dyson here overnight, as well as the cloth you collected, Tamsin."

"I'm just confused here. Why was Dyson unconscious and why did I have to wake him up? Who's this killer and what the hell is going on?" She says crossing her arms.

"Bo, relax. Tamsin will explain while she drives you home. Right, Tamsin?" Dyson smiles.

"Just wait, wolf boy. You'll get yours." I threaten.

"Alright, come on, no death threats. Goodnight, Dyson. Goodnight, Lauren." She says stopping on the way out to hug Lauren. She whispers something in her ear and the doctor flushes pink.

I take that as my cue to start the car and walk away not wanting to know what happened after. I'm not jealous but is Bo really that fluid?

After a couple of minutes, Bo gets in the passenger seat.

"So detective, care to fill me in? She says not wasting a moment.

"After your questioning, we arrived at the station and we were attacked. I don't know what it was but it was like you. it drained Dyson, and it was so powerful that he was unconscious before he even hit the ground." I don't make eye contact with her but I can tell she's trying to get me to look at her.

"Hmm, did you try to fight it with your face?" She snorts.

"No, I didn't but I would gladly give you a demonstration, succubus." I sneer.

"Jeez, calm down. You're always so guarded and cold, relax a little.." She says pressing her palm to my thigh, trying to use her power on me.

It takes everything I have to resist her again.

"I told you that won't work on me." I snap.

Her hand doesn't move and she's silent for a moment. I pull up to her place and unlock the door to her side.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She says removing her hand.

"Yeah, sure. Doors unlocked, have a goodnight, Bo." I reply.

She doesn't budge. I can see her watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Did you need an invitation to your own house?" My resolve breaking under her gaze.

"Stay the night with me, Tamsin.."

A/N: cliffhanger, I know. Two updates in one day, lucky kids :) Things are gonna get a little more hectic and complicated in the story. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up for you guys in the next two days. Read and review. Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bo's POV

Tamsin had been frozen with the same look of shock on her face for a while now. I couldn't read her and that bothered me.

Eventually, she turns away and just sits there in silence.

"Why would you ask me that? You don't even know me, Bo. I'm dark fae. I could kill you in your sleep if I wanted. You shouldn't trust me." She says, still looking away.

"True. Very true, I give you that. But I'm trying to trust you." I reply.

She's silent again and I'm back to being at a loss.

"Look, Tamsin. I'm not forcing you. I just can't ask Dyson to do it. He's too we-"

She cuts me off, putting her palm over my mouth, her face hovering just inches from mine for a while. Those beautiful green eyes were enough to make me squirm in my seat.

"You talk too much. A result of Kenzi, I imagine. I won't stay with you, Bo. I need you to figure things out first. I saw how you looked at Lauren and how you hugged Dyson. Are you with Lauren or are you with Dyson? Pick one. I understand that you'll always feel something for them but, trust me, I'm not good for you. I'm not the better alternative." She sighs.

She moves her hand from my mouth and steps out of the car. She opens my door and offers her hand. We start to walk and I can't help but notice how beautiful she really is.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She asks, leaving me at my doorstep.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful.. I hope you give me a chance to get to know you, Tamsin. I'd really like to.." I reply, kissing her cheek goodnight.

"I don't recommend that but we'll see, Bo." She smirks, walking away.

* * *

"Bo-Bo? You okay?" She asks, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm not okay, Kenz. I'm stuck and confused." I whimper.

"Come on, lets talk. Get comfortable cause we're figuring this out tonight." She says, walking into the kitchen for a bottle of wine.

I go upstairs and put on pajamas, not my usual, but I want comfort tonight. Kenzi is seated on our couch with two wine glasses, sitting Indian style. I mimic her position and take my glass.

"So, what's on your mind, my sista?" She says with a grin.

"It's Dyson. And Lauren. And Tamsin. It's so complicated and messy. I feel like I can't have one without hurting the other." I groan.

She sighs. "I think you have to do what's best for you, Bo. You're always helping others and never putting yourself first. I think you can afford to this time. Lauren and Dyson.. They'll always be there. But Tamsin, maybe not. Yes, I don't like her but it's not about me. It's about you."

I nod in agreement. I know that Dyson could move on, he can find something within Kenzi and treat her well. But Lauren is a different story and I know I can't be with her.

"Thank you, Kenzi. I'm so glad I have you." I reply, giving her my biggest hug ever.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" She says, kissing my forehead.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you maybe get Dyson to do me the favor one last time? Then he's all yours, I promise, Kenz." I plead giving her my best puppy face.

"I guess I could. The things I do for you. Now, go get your beauty sleep before you wake up wanting to drain everyone dry." She smiles.

I couldn't ask for anyone better than Kenzi. I may not get the best sleep but I'm going to bed with a game plan and a weight off my chest.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

It's a little early to be downing shots but after last night I need them. I was given the day off to keep tabs on Dyson but I have nothing better to do than work. The familiar burn of whiskey keeps me occupied.

I don't know what Bo wants from me. One minute it's Lauren, then it's Dyson. I'm starting to think I'm just a last resort.

"Already with the shots, Tamsin? Is there anything you need?" He asks looking concerned.

"Nah, I just have nothing better to do with my day.." I reply.

Bo and Kenzi walk into the Dal, heading right towards me.

"Excuse me." I get up and walk to the bathroom.

I splash my face with water to calm my nerves and lean on the sink. I didn't expect to see Bo this morning. 'Get your shit together, you're a Valkyrie.'

"Why do you run from me like a disease, Tamsin?" Bo asks. I hadn't even heard her come in.

I can't think of an answer so I just turn to face her. She steps closer to me and looks me in the eyes. It feels like she can see straight through me so I break eye contact.

"Look at me.." She says, tilting my face towards her.

"I'm not going to force myself on you, even though I would love to do nothing more than ravage you. I'm going to do what you ask, but you have to give me a fighting chance. Don't run from me, Tamsin." She says.

I sigh and relish her touch on my face.

"You won't like what you find, Bo. But it's a deal. I won't run.." I reply, still looking into her eyes.

A vibration from my pocket ruins the moment, causing her to pull away and distance herself.

"I have to take it, it's Lauren."

She waves it off as I answer the phone letting me know it's okay.

"Yeah?"

"I've identified your fae, you should probably come in for this. And bring Bo." She says, with concern.

"On our way." I reply, never having broken eye contact with Bo.

She's the first to leave and I follow soon after.

"Kenzi, we have to go."

"But I just got a good start on my tab, Bo." She complains.

"It's important, Kenzi. And you have to do me that favor, remember?"

She sighs and chugs her beer, letting out a burp for the ages.

"That was disgusting." I grimace, crossing my arms and walking to my truck.

"Trick, keep my tab open, I'll be back." She says.

Sometimes I wonder how she can keep all that booze in her tiny body, but then realize I drink much more that she does.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you guys. :) Should i bring in Dyson and Kenzi's POV's or leave it like this? Leave a review and let me know or just showing support. I really appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi's POV

"Can this car ride be any more awkward?" I mutter, turning on Tamsin's radio.

Music comes blaring out of the speakers, causing Tamsin to shut it off and Bo to cover her ears.

"Don't touch anything." She says, in a harsh tone.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on, sheesh.."

"Kenzi, lets switch, take the window seat." Bo offers.

I nearly jump out of my seat, relieved to be away from Tamsin. One thing I know? This girl has a stick right up her ass. She turns on the radio and lowers the volume.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you, Kenzi."

"Wow, the big, bad Valkyrie knows how to apologize.. Apology accepted, Tam-Tam." I smile and hum along to the song on the radio.

From the corner of my eye I can see Bo, resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin still hasn't dropped her facade but I can see that Bo is getting through to her. If she wasn't then Bo would be on the edge of her seat and its the complete opposite.

"Alright, we're here." Tamsin says, unlocking the doors as we pull up to Lauren's.

* * *

Entering Lauren's apartment, the first person I see is Dyson.

"D-Man!" I attack him with a flying hug and kiss his cheek. "Are you okay? I was so worried." I frown.

"I'm okay, Kenz, Thanks to Bo. But I wont be in a minute if you dont loosen your grip." He chuckles.

"Sorry.. Speaking of Bo.. Could you do her that favor again? One last time?" I ask, giving him puppy eyes.

"Kenzi, you know I'm not comfortable with that.. But I'll do it for you. No sex, just enough to sustain her." He smiles.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! She seriously looks like she's gonna drain me sometimes."

"Uhm, guys.. you done with the love fest? We do have a case to solve." Tamsin interrupts.

"Sorry, my fault.. Detective Dyson is ready for duty. " I smile.

Dyson gives me one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. It makes me feel like a young girl with her first love again.

* * *

Bo's POV

"Tamsin? You okay?" I ask.

She's standing so stiffly away from everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want conflict. We have enough to worry about with whatever this thing is." She replies monotonously.

"Bo, Tamsin, come take a look."

"An Incubus?"

"Yes, The male counterpart of the succubus. Interesting thing is that, from the cloth that Dyson ripped off, I could tell its age, approximately." Lauren explains.

"It tasted putrid.." Dyson mumbles.

"That's because it's old and dying. Not only that but it's part warlock. Which would explain the ugly and its little disappearing trick. It'll be back so stay on your guard. Once its fed here, it will return." She says.

"How are we supposed to find an incubus that disappears in a puff of smoke?" Tamsin asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"This sounds like something Trick would know so we should head back to the Dal and ask him." Kenzi suggests.

"I'm gonna hang back with Lauren, I have some questions, you guys go ahead."

Everyone leaves the room immediately, except Tamsin. She looks back at me with a look of concern.

All I can do is smile at her and hope its enough as she walks out the door. I turn back to Lauren, who's still busy at work.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Bo?" She says, looking me in the eyes. Her gaze makes me nervous.

"The reason I stayed is because we need to talk. You're right about me having to be with fae because I'm a succubus." I reply.

"I knew you'd realize sooner or later. I was hoping it would be later, but we can't avoid your needs, now can we?" She says, holding my hand.

I look down at our intertwined hands and realize this may be the last time I get to do this.

"Yeah, I guess we can't.. I'm so sorry, Lauren. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you."

"It's okay, Bo. I wanted you and you wanted me.. We're just not meant to be.." She says with reluctance.

Silence fills in around us as Lauren goes back to work.

Its never been easy with Lauren, but she was one of my greatest love and she'll always have a place in my heart.

* * *

A/N: I decided to use Kenzi/Dyson POV's mostly as fluff against all the angst between Bo and Tamsin. After all, this is a valkubus fanfic. Let me know what you guys think about how the chapter came out. Negative or positive. I appreciate any feedback I get from you guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tamsin's POV

There's nothing better than sleeping in a truck. I've never been one to actually settle down, like a nomad. I like being able to get in my truck and leave whenever I please but lately it's been a kind of hassle..

My phone vibrates, showing Bo's picture and I find myself smiling.

"Bo? It's late. Are you okay?" I ask, in concern.

"I'm fine, I just need some company.." She says, trying to mask a sniffle.

"And I count as company for you?" My tone harsher than I meant it to be.

"I'm trying, Tamsin, I really am. Just, please. Come here and we can talk."

I'm silent for a moment, not being sure of whether to say yes or no. I don't know what went down between her and Lauren.. But I have to admit I'm curious.

"I'm on my way." I sigh, hoping I won't regret my decision.

* * *

"Bo?" I call through her open door.

"I'm up here." Her voice faint from the upper floor.

My heart automatically begins beating faster than it should, as I walk up the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

"Were you considering running out the door? Took you a while to get up here." she sniffles, wiping away tears.

She's curled up in her kimono looking like she's been up for two nights straight. Yet, she's still beautiful in every way.

"Bo, you know I don't like crying.. What's wrong?" I ask taking a seat, next to her on the bed.

"I left Lauren.. For good."

Tears immediately flood her eyes. I move closer to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"I didn't want you to leave her.. But I did at the same time. And I hate myself for it. I feel like I forced you when I should've kept quiet."

"Don't, Tamsin. I don't want you to distance yourself any further, it's not your fault. We both knew I would never be able to be with her without feeding off others." She sighs.

"We'll see about that.. You know, you set me up, succubus.. I had no warning of tears and late night confessions." I tease.

"Yeah, well, you're a big girl.. Thank you for coming." She sniffles, kissing me on the cheek.

"It's no problem. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Not exactly.. I can't wait any longer." She says, moving to straddle me.

She intertwines her fingers around my neck and kisses me. At first, I can't react, but as her tongue swipes at my bottom lip, lust immediately takes over.

My hands begin to act on their own and untie her kimono. Our tongues still fight for dominance, like a never ending war. Her hips begin to grind against mine as I kiss her neck, trailing my hands down her body.

"Don't stop.." She says, out of breath.

Realizing what I'm doing, I snap out of my trance, tie her kimono and throw her off me.

"What the hell, Tamsin?!"

"I can't do it, Bo! I can't! You're too good for me, you deserve someone that will treat you right and let you break down their walls. I can't hurt you.. The only person that will probably ever care about me in my 2,000 years of life.. I'm sorry but I'm not what you need."

I feel like my whole world is crashing down on me with a weight I've never felt before.

"Tamsin, wait.." She pleads.

I need to leave, even if it means hurting her..

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't want to overwhelm you with so much. Kenzi is in love with Dyson. She's always had a soft spot for him. Now that Bo has given her the go ahead she feels like showing her true feelings won't make Bo distance herself or break them as best friends/sisters. Here's a new chapter, leave a review letting me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dyson's POV 

"Another day without any leads or an ounce of contact with this Fae." I mutter.

"Another day without ass kicking." Tamsin says, slightly disappointed.

"Tomorrow, we'll crack down hard on all the light and dark territories. If it takes a little torture, then so be it. We have to find something before this thing kills again. Right now, we need to get to the Dal and figure out how to stop this thing." I reply.

"Wow, someone's been working on their speeches." Tamsin teases at me, walking out the door.

"Shut up and get in the car, Valkyrie. Before I throw you in." I threaten.

"Geez, lighten up, Wolf." She chuckles.

* * *

Usually, walking into the Dal used to make me feel a certain peace and relaxation but today the air is just full of the unsaid and awkward ever since Tamsin and Bo.

"Hey, D-man!" Kenzi says while jumping on my back.

One good thing is Kenzi. Her unwavering devotion to us is amazing and I admire that of her. Her fearlessness, even as a human, surrounded by everything that should be nightmares to her..

"Someone's happy today. Did you miss me that much?" I ask, hugging her.

"Don't flatter yourself." She teases.

Leaning towards my ear, she whispers, "But I did."

"Are you done thinking with your second dick, Dyson? We do have a case, y'know." Tamsin interrupts.

Bo and Tamsin were sitting at the furthest extremes of each other, which might account for the harshness of her tone. They hadn't even exchanged insults.

"What can I help you with, Dyson?" Trick asks.

"We need a way to fight an incubus. It's some type of Warlock. Once we find it, attacking it head on wont be a good strategy.."

"Yeah, you would know.." Tamsin says, rolling her eyes.

I do nothing but glare at her, knowing she can't help herself.

"Obviously, you need to find it first. But there is a way to defeat since you won't be able to kill it. You have to trap it. Bind it to an object and strip it of its power. Now, I have to figure out how exactly you'll trap it but finding it should be your biggest priority." Trick explains.

"Oh, piece of cake." Tamsin says sarcastically.

"Tamsin, your attitude is really shitty right now. You're not really coming up with any bright ideas, now are you?" Bo snaps.

"How 'bout this? We could just sacrifice the succubus. Problem solved." She says, walking out of the Dal.

Bo's head falls onto the counter, where she lets out a groan of frustration.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the truck this morning.." Kenzi  
mumbles.

* * *

Bo's POV 

"Bo-Bo? What was that all about?" Kenzi asks.

"Yeah, that seemed strange even for you two.." Dyson seconds.

Watching the two of them together makes me long for something as easygoing as theirs. But I know it won't happen with Tamsin..

"Uh, I guess you could say that I'm having a hard time getting through to Tamsin.. We almost had sex but she insists on me getting to know her first. Yet, she won't ever stay alone with me long enough for me to try."

"Bo, Tamsin is my partner and I don't even know her yet. In fact, I don't even know why she came here.. But I can assure you she's thinking of leaving." Dyson says.

The last thing I need is for her to leave.

"She can't just walk into my life and make me feel all these feelings! It's not fair. If I'm nothing to her, then why doesn't she tell me?"

I can feel tears pooling in my eyes as Kenzi wraps her arms around me.

"Bo, you'll figure this out, I promise. I can get Dyson to talk to her and convince her to stay. Now, you need to feed so I'll be back in a bit while you two do the deed. Wipe those tears, I can't stand to see you cry." She whispers, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, Kenzi." I reply, as she leaves the Dal.

Walking towards the bathroom, Dyson follows knowing that this time would come.

"Bo, I'm going to try my best to help you with this, even if it means letting Tamsin kick my wolf ass. But, I can't have sex with you.. I can't do that to Kenzi." Dyson says.

Somehow, what he says resonates within me. Kenzi deserves happiness and if I have to resort to a feed that's not entirely satisfactory then I will. I know if we'd switched shoes, Kenz would do the same.

Dyson presses his lips to mine, my tongue automatically flicking his bottom lip, asking entrance. In my head, all I know is that this won't happen anymore. The last time I feed from Dyson as his chi replenishes me..

* * *

Tamsin's POV

Kenzi had left the Dal on her own. A surprise to me because that would leave Bo and Dyson alone. In a bar that's half empty. I try to keep my curiosity from taking over but it wins out as I jog from my truck to The Dal's doors.

Bo and Dyson are nowhere to be found so I automatically check the bathroom.

"Wow, never doubt a succubus to fuck things up, huh?" I interrupt.

"Tamsin." Bo says, in shock.

"Tamsin, it's not like that. You know I'm with Kenzi. She just needed to feed. That's all." Dyson says, in defense.

My body begins to move on its own as I land a punch right to his jaw, knocking him away from her. He gets up, a feral growl rumbling from his throat.

"Stop! Tamsin, please. I had no one else, you know that." She pleads.

"No one else? You had me, Bo. You could've asked me!"

"You won't even touch me, Tamsin. Why would you let me feed from you?" She says with conviction.

And I know she's right. I can't do anything but walk out. I sit at the bar, where Trick gives me a glass of whiskey. Bo takes the seat next to me as Dyson walks out of the Dal.

"Satisfied now, succubus?"

"Don't call me that. You know my name.. And no. I'm not.." She sighs, grabbing my hand.

She kisses my knuckles and the pain begins to subside. "Let me in. Please. That's all I want."

"I- uh.. I'm was a mercenary and an assassin before this. I've never known my family. Both my parents died in a fire when I was young. Or at least that's what I've been told.. From a young age, I was trained to kill. A solider in an army of Valkyries of the highest rank. The amount of bloodshed that I've cause will never be wiped clean from my memory. Every battle and every face will always be there."

"What about love?" Bo asks, tracing her thumb over my knuckles.

"Love is bullshit.." I sigh.

"What happened, Tamsin? Please."

"I've been in love once. And never will I make that mistake again.. I fell in love with a human. Things were great between us. She loved me and I loved her with everything I was.. She cheated on me and I caught her. I told her I wanted her gone, that I didn't love her anymore.. And she left. The next couple of days were hell for me. I couldn't sleep and I wouldn't eat. She died a couple of days after. And I was still very much in love with her."

"Is that why you don't want to be with me? Because you're scared I'll leave you?" She asks.

"You're a succubus, Bo.. You live off sex. And you don't exactly pick one person.."

She's silent for a moment and just nods.

"I can, Tamsin. I can choose you and we can be together. I'm not saying that I'll always be perfect but I can try." She says.

"That's just it. You are perfect. To me. I've done things you would never even dream of in your worst nightmares.. And besides, I'm not a great lover anyway.." I finish, chugging the rest of my whiskey and leaving.

I need to leave before it's too late. Before she realizes that I could love her.. Before she can love me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry, things will get better for everyone. Read and review, it really helps motivate me to write. Thanks for the follows, the compliments and the reviews. I really appreciate it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bo's POV

"Bo-Bo, you can't keep moping. You need to get out." Kenzi says, laying upside down on our couch.

"Yes, I can. And I will. I don't wanna go to the Dal, Kenz.. Not when Tamsin can pop up at any moment.."

All of a sudden, she tumbles onto the floor nearly hitting her head on the table.

"Lets go to a dark fae club, Bo! Come on, it'll be fun." She says, adjusting her clothes and hair.

"Kenz, that's dangerous.. Especially for you." I reply.

"Come on, I have my soul sucking, ass kicking, unaligned succubus best friend with me." She begs.

"Fine, but if things get messy, we're gone." I reply, kissing her forehead.

"Yeees! Gotta get on my boots! Thank you, Bo-Bo! You won't regret it." She smiles.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Can we go, Wolf? I don't think there's anything you can do about that well placed bruise. It'll look good in a dark fae club. Especially on a mutt." I smirk.

Dyson couldn't exactly heal as well yet when Bo had taken so much of his chi.

"I should really just dish another one out for you, since you can't heal as fast and all."

"Tamsin, I've already explained myself to you. I think you got a good punch in. And besides, I'm not afraid to hit a woman.. A valkyrie at that." He chuckles.

"You should be.." I mutter, walking out of his studio to my truck.

Dyson takes the passenger seat and looks around.

"Nice place. Do you plan on getting an actual apartment?" He asks.

"No, I have nothing here but this job. That's all it is." I reply.

"Tamsin.. You really need to let your guard down. You're pushing her away and you know that.. I can get you a place. Hale has some he could get off his hands."

The offer is really tempting. But I can't deal with the baggage that comes with a relationship. Especially one with Bo.

"I'm good with the truck.. It sees more action than your place, I'm sure. But thanks for the offer." I reply.

"No problem. Offers always open, Tamsin. Don't let her get away.." He says, as we pull up to the club.

* * *

"You dark fae sure have strange clubs.." Dyson says, looking around.

Everything was all padded and leather. The lighting was low, though you could see women dancing on poles and the backlight of the bar. It was all deep purples and reds.

"Lucky for me, I don't associate with clubs. I'm a bar kinda girl. I have no need for cosmos and slippery nipples.." I reply.

"Yeah, well looks like Kenzi has no problem downing any type of alcohol." He says, pointing towards the bar.

"What is she doing here?" I ask, incredulously.

"I have no idea. If she's here, so is Bo. Find her." He says, walking away.

"Why are these clubs so damn dark?" I mutter.

If she's not at the bar then she has to be somewhere on the floor.

The only possible way I could find her was because of her eyes, as she sucked the chi from someone she was dancing with.

I had to admit she looked good right now. Her leather skirt and top hugging her in all the right places, following her body movements as she grinds into a guy she's probably only known for 2 minutes.

The lights dim darker than I thought possible, making her vibrant blue eyes even more visible but at the same time revealing the only pair of red eyes in the mass belonging to her dance partner.

'Shit..' I think to myself.

My body moves on auto pilot, shoving through the crowd on the dance floor. When I finally make it to where they are, they're nowhere to be found.

I take out my cell phone and call Dyson.

"Dyson, the incubus is here. He has Bo. Check outside, I'll call Bo."

"Okay, I'm on it." He replies and hangs up.

I dial Bo's number and wait for her to pick up, making my way to the bar.

"Hey, Tam-Tam!" Kenzi says, slurring slightly.

"Who was dancing with Bo, Kenzi?!" I ask, grabbing her arms with more force than probably necessary. Bo hadn't answered.

"Uhm- I- idunno, some guy named Maynard. That's all I know. What's going on Tamsin? Is Bo okay?"

"Go to the Dal. Wait for me there. You're not safe." I reply, picking up my phone as it vibrates in my hand.

"Did you find her?" I ask, hurriedly.

"Nothing, Tamsin."

"Fuck! Keep looking, I'll meet you outside." I reply, slamming my phone shut.

* * *

"Dyson, can you pick up a scent?" I ask.

"I can but its faint. It can be followed though. Lets go, before I lose it." He says jumping into my truck.

The engine roars to life as I pull out of the lot, nearly hitting another car.

Dyson sticks his head out of the window like a true dog.

"Do you want a bone, boy?" I tease.

He glares at me and motions for me to take a left. At the speed we're going, its lucky that the traffic is light.

"Are you losing it?" I shout.

He motions for me to stop and gets out of the truck motioning for me to follow.

"What is it, Dyson?" I ask, in frustration.

"It's Bo's apartment.. That's where they are." He replies.

"Dyson, call Kenzi and tell her to get the binding spell. We'll have to stall until she gets here."

One thing is for sure. I'm not losing Bo to that incubus. Over my dead body.

* * *

A/N: I tried to update yesterday but the site was not having it. But here it is :)This story may be coming to an end soon. Probably three more chapters and that's it. Read and review, thanks guys :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bo's POV

"So your name is Maynard?" I slur, between kisses with the dark fae.

I have to admit I'm really drunk but I have my guard up.

"Yes, correct.." He says, his voice clearer than mine.

I pull away and begin to undress. The way he's watching me makes me feel uneasy but I continue.

"You know, you're a very beautiful girl.." He says with his thick accent, kissing my neck.

I feel a strange tingle run it's course through my body and realize exactly who, and what, I'm dealing with. His fingers drag along my skin and I find myself unable to move.

"You won't get away with this. And you sure as hell won't be killing me.." I reply.

Having no control over my body, my hands are tied.

"We're gonna have a little fun." He says, leading me towards the bed.

He begins at my neck, trailing kisses down to my chest. I can feel him using his power on me. Though it doesn't have much effect, I can feel the pleasure coursing through my body. I let out a moan that I don't exactly want to, as he licks and kisses down my stomach.

This isn't the way I planned to go out..

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Damn it, where the hell is Kenzi?" I ask, frustration and anger evident in my tone.

"Be patient, she's on her way. Bo's a big girl, Tamsin. Dyson says calmly.

I don't know how he's calm about this when I'm freaking out. Bo could be dead already, for all we know.

"I'm here, I'm here! Trick said I have to bind it or it won't work. You two are the distraction. You have to keep it busy long enough, in range, for it to work." Kenzi, says out of breath.

"And how will we know when it works?" Dyson asks.

"When he's old and ugly.." I answer, picking up my hair.

Dyson exchanges a kiss with Kenzi as I walk towards their doorstep.

It's strangely quiet for an incubus and a succubus. I head upstairs, still being as quiet as possible, Dyson trailing behind me.

Through the gaping holes in the walls I can see Bo's body, lying still and slightly stiff as the incubus goes to work between her thighs. She lets out a moan that could easily be mistaken for a whimper.

"I guess the sex isn't that great, huh, Dyson?" I call out, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, Bo's awfully quiet.." He agrees as his eyes begin to change color.

The incubus pops up and shrinks down to size as doubt and intimidation pour in.

"A valkyrie and a wolf? what a pleasure. I may be outnumbered but I won't go down without a fight." He says charging at me.

Dyson growls as he deflects the charge, tackling the incubus into the opposite wall.

I turn to Bo who's still tied up. And naked. I try my hardest not to stare as I untie her.

"I thought I was done for sure. Thank you, Tamsin." She says dressing quickly.

Dyson is knocked back towards the bathroom, before I can reply.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Your little Valkyrie trick may have worked but Im confident in my experience. Now, I'll take the succubus and be on my way." He says, extending his hand towards Bo.

"You don't really like that accent, do you, Bo? I thought not." I tease as Dyson rips into the incubus, downing it.

"Whats happening to me? what are you doing?" The incubus squirms.

The spell begins to work as the incubus ages. As it runs it's course, the incubus loses his hair and has more resemblance to a skeleton than a human.

"Just a little binding spell." I reply, cuffing him and bringing him to his feet.

"Did it work?!" Kenzi shouts, as she runs towards us.

"Ooooh, you are one ugly Incubus, Maynard." She says, with a grimace.

"Good job, Kenzi." I reply as I walk towards the car with our suspect.

"Thank you, Tam-Tam." She smiles, hugging Dyson.

One incubus for the Morrigan's disposal.

* * *

Bo's POV

"I don't know what was worse, the sex or the fact that both of you saw me naked." I groan.

"Well, it's nothing both Kenzi and I haven't seen before. Can't really speak for Tamsin." Dyson says, watching her as she sits on a stool with her 5th beer.

"Bo-Bo, what are you going to do?" Kenzi asks.

"I really don't know.. I can't make her stay. She really has no reason to.." I reply, fidgeting with the rim of my beer bottle.

She saved me, even though it's her job. But that's all it is.. Just a job.

"Give her time, Bo. I think that she of all people knows you're worth it." Dyson says.

"He's right. What's meant to be, will be. But right now, I needs me some alone time with D-man." She says, grabbing him by the hand, disappearing into her room.

I turn to find Tamsin staring at me. She looks confused and sad in a way that makes my heart sink.

"What's wrong, Tamsin?" I ask, taking a seat beside her.

"I need to go." She sniffles.

I do nothing but look into her eyes. They betray her mouth and say something different.

"You don't _need_ to go, Tamsin.. But I can understand if you want to. I'm not exactly girlfriend material." I reply, looking down at my hands.

The feeling of Tamsin's hand on my cheek startles me. But what came next startled me even more..

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I won't be ending this story as soon as I thought :3 so hang on and bear with me. Read, enjoy and review, it's much appreciated! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Dyson/Kenzi smut warning.

Dyson's POV

"I want you inside me, Dyson.." Kenzi moans as I shower her neck with kisses.

"Be patient, love." I whisper as I set her on the bed, removing her top.

For someone so fragile looking, Kenzi overpowers me. As she straddles me, she takes the initiative and kisses me, her tongue automatically asking entrance. Our kiss deepens as I grant it, leaving our tongues to fight a war. She pulls away, gasping for breath, only to attack my lips seconds later. Just her kissing me makes me ache in all the right ways. She begins to grind down on me, making me hard as she undresses me.

"Kenzi, you're gonna kill me.." I groan, pulling away. She's still grinding on top of me with a teasing smirk.

"I want you to make me yours." She whispers, sending chills through my body.

Whatever control I had left me as I switched our positions, removing her boots and tight, dark jeans. Trailing kisses down her body, I make my way to her center. I can smell her arousal as I remove her underwear.

"You're so wet, Kenzi.." I mutter between kisses on her thigh. Her moans and occasional Russian curse words only fuel me, as I take her clit into my mouth.

"Mmm.. I should've expected this from you, D.." She manages to get out. Her hands weave into my hair and grip tightly as my motions begin to increase in speed. Before she can uncoil, I stop.

"What the hell.. Why'd you-" is all she gets out before I thrust into her. I pick up a steady pace as Kenzi tightens around me.

"Fuck yes, keep going. I need you so badly." She moans, teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

I pick up my pace, crashing into her until she orgasms. To my surprise, she continues to impale herself, drawing out aftershocks, which only makes me hard inside her.

"You know, I thought about doing a one and done but you've been good.." She says, overpowering me again and positioning herself on top of me.

The moan that left her lips as I entered her was enough to make me want to take control. She starts out slow, teasing me until I let out a growl of frustration.

"God, Kenzi.." I groan. Just watching her ride me was surreal. She kisses me, picking up her pace as she moans into my mouth.

"Make me yours, Dyson. Take me.." She whispers, as I lay her on her back.

Quickening my rhythm, I ram myself into her. She tightens around me and I lose control of my pace as we ride out our orgasms together.

I crash onto her bed as she cuddles into me. We lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, catching our breath.

"That was amazing. Best boot knocking ever." She says, kissing my cheek.

"You're amazing, Kenzi. You're not like any other women I've been with. I like that." I reply, kissing her forehead.

She's silent for a moment until she chuckles.

"I'm ready for another round, wolfman." She says as she straddles me.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

I may be drunk and slightly more emotional but what I was about to say would only leave my lips in this state. To be drunk is to be true.

"Tamsin, if you're going to leave I really can't have you touching me this way.." Bo says, tears welling in her eyes.

My hand is still on her cheek. I think about removing it but she holds it in place. A tear slides down her cheek and I wipe it away.

"I may be the drunkest person in the place but I know when someone's worth it. I want to stay, Bo. But you know how I feel about that." I reply.

"About what?" She asks.

"About love. Or being in love. Falling in love. All of that. My feelings for you betray my mind and move me in ways I've never wanted to react again."

"What are you saying?" Her breath is shaky as she sighs. She removes our hands from her cheek but doesn't let go.

"You know very well what I'm saying, Bo.."

She looks up at me, her eyes slightly confused and questioning.

"I'm falling in love with you.. I know I'm hard to crack and I can be insensitive so that's my reason for wanting to go. You're more than girlfriend material and you deserve better than me. I can't be around to watch you fall for someone else.. It would wreck me." I answer.

She's still searching my eyes as if looking for another answer. She stands and grips the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

It catches me off guard in my buzzed state but the warmth of her body and her soft lips pressed against mine make me melt. The kiss gets more and more heated as the seconds pass.

"Don't ever leave me, Tamsin. If you need somewhere to stay you're welcome here. Just stay." She says, catching her breath.

"Hale has a place for me around here.. It'll do." I stand, reaching for my coat.

"What are you doing?" Bo asks.

"Uhm, I'm gonna sleep this off?" I reply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"After what I just said, do you really think I'll let you sleep in your truck?" She says, crossing her arms.

"For someone so small you sure do have a lot of attitude. How do you contain yourself?" I tease.

"I don't. Now get in the shower. You smell like booze and no way you're sleeping with me like that."

* * *

Bo's POV

"Good morning, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi shouts, walking into the kitchen.

She had come down alone in Dyson's button down, which suited her and made me feel fuzzy inside.

"Someone's happy. And looking properly sexed." I tease, setting the pancakes down on the island.

"I am. Holy gracious boot knocking, that's the best sex I've had in a while." She replies, stuffing 2 pancakes into her mouth.

"Shhh, Tamsin's still asleep." I reply, cupping her mouth with my palm.

"She stayed the night? In your bed? Did you _do it_?!" She whispers, her eyes wide with shock.

Kenzi's enthusiasm will never cease to surprise me. Her energy and undying devotion to all of us is one of the things I admire of her. And, of course, her ability to always make me smile.

"No, we didn't _do it_, Kenz. She was pretty drunk so we cuddled until she fell asleep." I inform her.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!" Dyson's voice rumbles through the entire house as he runs into the kitchen.

"SHHH!" Kenzi and I scold in unison.

"Sorry." He whispers, grabbing a pancake and kissing Kenzi.

"So what's the dealio? Is she staying?" Kenzi asks.

"I'd like to think so.. She said Hale has places around here. I really hope she does."

"One thing I know is that Tamsin is a very truthful drunk. And Hale was kind enough to offer her a place if she wanted it." Dyson explains.

"I know you guys aren't planning anything behind my back." Tamsin says, rubbing her eyes.

Her hairs a mess wearing nothing but a tank top and pajama pants. Yet she still looks beautiful.

"Tamsin and Bo-Bo, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Earth to Bo, you're staring." Kenzi teases, waving her hand in front of my face.

"I guess she told you, huh? Tamsin says in an innocent voice.

"Anyone who can turn Bo into a mush ball is welcome here. And besides, I've grown to like you, bitch." Kenzi smiles.

Tamsin smiles back and grabs a pancake.

For once, all is good in the world. Even if only for a day.

* * *

A/N: I decided not to do smut for Bo and Tamsin yet because I felt like it would be too much. It's coming though. Hope you liked this chapter. Follow, favorite and review. I appreciate everything you guys also put in to the story through your reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Kenzi and Dyson's ship name is Denzi. As much as you guys are enjoying reading this fic, I'm enjoying writing it. I research the folklore and the details that go into the story and its become really interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy it and show your support through your reviews. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Is it necessary to be up this early in the morning? I mean, do Hale and Evony not sleep?" I groan, sipping at my coffee.

"If we didn't have this meeting, I'm pretty sure you'd still be asleep, not even planning to set foot in the station." Dyson chuckles in the passenger seat.

He's probably right. I hadn't woken up when he'd called ten times and I sure as hell didn't at 15. Only until the sun had reached my eyes did I remember about the meeting with the Ash and the Morrigan.

"What can I say? I'm not a morning person. Just be thankful you aren't walking right now, Wolf." I smirk, cutting off the engine as we pull up to the Ash's compound.

Being Dark Fae, the guards still have their guard up before I even step out of my truck.

"Relax, she's with me." Dyson commands. "You're lucky you can even get in, Valkyrie."

He doesn't catch me flipping him off as we enter the hall leading to the Ash.

"Oh, come on, an Incubus is a rarity and you know it, Hale."

"That doesn't mean it would be a good idea to have it roaming free. Especially if it's already killed." Hale counters.

"Are we interrupting?" Dyson's says, smiling at Hale, pulling him in for a hug.

"Dyson! How've you been? I hope your new partner is doing as good at job taking care of you as I did." He chuckles.

"Hale, this is Tamsin."

"Nice to meet you. Keep this one under control." He says, motioning towards Dyson.

"Trust me, I've tried. He's a good mutt." I smile.

"Ahem, Can we get this over with? All these light fae aren't good for my image." Evony complains.

"We are doing nothing but incarcerating it, Evony. It's too much of a danger." Hale argues across the table.

"Can I at least have him at my disposal for talent purposes? Maynard is so very persuasive, especially with the young ones." She gushes.

"Hmm.. Dyson, Tamsin?"

"Incarceration would be best and I think Dyson would agree. We had a little trouble with him, involving Bo. He seems to be infatuated." I comment, attempting to mask a sneer.

"Aww, is my little Valkyrie having a little crush?" Evony teases.

I glare at her, knowing she can do far worse to me than I to her.

"One; Don't ever call me that again. And two, You have far more pressing things to worry about, _Evony._" I snarl.

"Ooh, touchy.. I like it. Either way, I move to consult the Light whenever I will be needing Maynard's services. Do we have a deal, Oh mighty Ash?"

"Deal. I would like notice two days before then. Pleasure seeing you again, Evony." Hale says, sarcasm dripping from every word as she makes her exit.

"Does that mean we'll be keeping watch on this guy?" Dyson asks.

"No, I'll have someone else take care of it. But aside from that, you have to get going. It was nice to see you, Dyson." He says, pulling him in for a hug.

"I understand. You're a busy man. Maybe one day, we'll have drinks, just like old times." Dyson grins.

"You can count on that.. And Tamsin, catch. Those are the keys to your place. It's already paid for so no need to worry. Enjoy it." He grins.

"Thank you, Hale. I'll be sure to take care of good ol' Dyson here." I reply patting his arm with more force than necessary.

* * *

Bo's POV

"Kenzi, what the hell are we fighting?! Please tell me you talked to Trick." I whisper, hiding behind our cover as a giant of a man wrecks through the boxes of the empty dock.

"It's a Berserker. We need to knock it out before it can transform." She replies.

"How the hell do we do that? All we have are boxes, crates, a crane, and steel storage containers and last I checked, I can't exactly lift that much weight."

A sly smile appears on Kenzi's face as she runs towards the crane, catching the Berserker's attention. I need to distract it until Kenzi can carry out her plan.

"Hey, over here!" I shout.

Grabbing a box, I hurl it towards the Berserker's head. Almost as fast as it hit, I was dodging boxes. A piece of wood lodges itself into my calf, causing me to drop to my knees. By now, a storage container is hurling its way towards the Berserker's head, sending it flying into a stack of more steel.

"Bulls-eye!" Kenzi shouts, raising her hands in victory.

"Kenz, a little help?"

She rushes to my side, examining the wood sticking out from my calf. She helps me to my feet, supporting my weight as she puts me in my car.

"Where are we going, Kenzi? Take me home, I'll be fine. Just call Tamsin for me, while I get it out." I plead as she starts the car.

"No freakin' way! We're going to Lauren's. She can take care of you. What if that thing gets infected? No way I'm letting that happen. Tamsin will have me for dinner for not taking care of you. Or maybe slip me into a coma then kill me, either one. No thank you, Bo-Bo." She rambles, half to herself.

I can't argue with her knowing she's right. We pull up to Lauren's apartment and I'm suddenly wondering how Tamsin would react if she found out I was here. Kenzi helps me out of the car as we walk into Lauren's place.

"Look, once its clean I'll take you to Tamsin's and you can heal that right up." She says.

Lauren comes rushing towards us as we walk in.

"What happened?" She asks, examining my leg.

"Berserker fight." Kenzi explains.

"If you could just clean it up, it would be fine."

"Well, I have to get it out first." She says as she put on gloves.

"Oh man, I need to close my eyes." Kenzi says looking away.

As soon as Lauren touches the wood, my calf begins to throb in pain. She pulls at the wood gently before deciding that the more painful approach would be much quicker. With one strong tug, the wood is out and I'm seeing nothing but black.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. There was supposed to be more in this chapter but I decided to cut it in two. I won't keep you waiting that long for the next part. Please review and let me know what you thought. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tamsin's POV

Kenzi had dropped Bo off at my place without explanation, telling me that Bo would rather explain herself. Bo was unconscious when she had arrived and is resting in my bed. The place had been more than I expected. A penthouse, complete with a greenhouse and extra room outside for anything my mind could think up.

The canopy on the bed was drawn, allowing me only to make out Bo's frame from the moonlight flooding in from the doors leading outside. From the chair I had been sitting in, I can't help but think what she's dreaming about as she twitches softly, mumbling incoherent words. I walk towards the bed with my arms crossed, watching Bo as she sleeps. Her mouth slightly open but not snoring. She looks peaceful until her brow creases. I draw the canopy, tying it to the post. I sit on the edge and hear her faintly mumble my name.

"Tamsin.. Tamsin.." She mumbles, each one louder than the first. I contemplate waking her but I'm too late.

"TAMSIN!" She screams, jumping awake, looking scared for her life.

"Bo! I'm right here, calm down. You were dreaming." I console her, grabbing her face so that she looks into my eyes.

She realizes I'm right in front of her and crashes her lips to mine. Her tongue grazes my bottom lip and I grant her entrance. Her tongue sweeps over mine and mine over hers. Soon she pulls away, breathless from what felt like minutes of kissing. She's still looking into my eyes, not as scared as before.

"Bo, what's wrong? What was your dream about?" I ask in concern. She moves to cuddle into me, nuzzling her head into my neck.

"You left me. But not in that way.. You died and I couldn't save you. I stood around and did nothing as you slipped away from me. I don't know what it means but I really hope it's nothing. Not when everything is so much better for us. Not when I'm so close to having you.." She sniffles.

A tear makes it's way down her cheek and lands on my arm.

"Bo.. Trust me when I say I won't leave you, not even in death." I reply, making her look at me then kissing her lips lightly.

She smiles and kisses me again, pushing her tongue into my mouth. At first, I don't protest but then I remember.

"Your leg, Bo. You can't move it.."

"Mmm.. Do you really think I told Kenzi to bring me here so I could rest?" She chuckles, her eyes fading over to blue.

Bo brushes her fingertips up and down my arm, making me shiver at the contact. She kisses me again, this time taking some of my chi. It hurts, in a dull sort of way that's bearable.

"See? All better." Bo says, her voice seductive as she removes the violet sheets and bandaging from her calf.

"Yeah, now you can tell me how you got it."

"Berserker. The thing was huge. I was on a case with Kenzi but it's fine now Lauren cleaned me up and it's all good." She half mumbles quickly.

I burst into laughter, though anger is filling my veins.

"I'm sorry, did you say Lauren? As in Doc? As in, human who may still be in love with you, Lauren?"

"Nothing happened, Tamsin. Nothing at all." Bo replies.

I get up from the edge of the bed to pace, not wanting to lose control by remaining still. Bo stares at me, trying to predict my next reaction. Honestly, I didn't have one. Sure, I was angry that she hadn't come to me. I'm just as capable of cleaning her up as Lauren, even more so since I'm older.

"Tamsin, sit. You're seriously going to give me a headache." Bo pleads.

I stop suddenly, facing Bo with a glare. She can tell I'm angry as she stares into my eyes. She closes the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me. I still don't hug her back as she places kisses on my neck, knowing which spots to spend time on. Her hands snake their way under my shirt, clawing at my back, knowing I won't be able to resist her much longer.

"Relax." She whispers into my ear, nipping at my earlobe.

And I break. My resolve shattering under one word from her soft, mesmerizing lips. My hands cup her face as I attack her lips greedily. She moans into my mouth, breaking the kiss, throwing me onto the bed. She straddles my hips, removing both of our shirts and knocking me back against the sheets, locking my hands above me.

"Don't touch.." She says, grinding her hips into mine.

She moves away to take off both of our pants, and repositions herself on top of me. She kisses me, still grinding down on me as she moans into my mouth. Suddenly, she pulls away again, my gaze following her as she stands with her back to me, removing her lace underwear. I can't help but take in the full view of her naked body, lit by the light of the moon from the windows.

"You're so beautiful, Bo." I whisper, taking this opportunity to regain control.

Closing the distance between us, I run my hands all over her body, starting from her neck. Her back is turned to me but I know exactly how much her control is breaking under my touch. My hands glide across her mid section, moving up to cup her breasts. Her hands fly up to mine, kneading over my hands, begging for more. Kissing her neck, I pinch her nipples lightly, causing her to arch away from me.

"Tamsin, I need you." She manages to moan out, turning to face me.

Her eyes are a vibrant blue, letting me know exactly how much she needs me. I reach down to grab her thighs and pick her up, locking her ankles around my waist. She moans as her center makes contact with my stomach.

"Bed, please." She begs as she starts grinding against my stomach.

"Someone's impatient." I tease, as I lay her across the bed.

Crashing our lips together, I remove her legs from my waist, which had still been locked around me. Our tongues fight for dominance as my hands roam up towards her breasts again. I break the kiss and take her left nipple into my mouth, kissing, licking and nibbling, while Bo weaves her hands into my hair, gripping tightly. She gasps as I release her nipple with a pop, trailing kisses down her stomach and kissing her hip bones. She juts her hips up against me, begging for contact but receiving none.

"Patience, Bo. I'm gonna have a little fun with you." I press my tongue flat against her entrance, dragging all the way up to her clit.

"Fuck, more." She moans.

I move to kiss her thigh which causes her to groan in protest. Her hips buck upward once, twice and my mouth takes her clit.

"_Oh, fuck_.. _Please, Tamsin.._" She moans out, as I'm drawing slow circles around her clit.

I pick up my pace, slipping one finger into her. Her moans are getting more erratic as I slip in a second finger, hooking upwards. I stop my motions on her clit and lick up her stomach, between her breasts, and to her neck, sucking just below her jaw line to leave a love bite. Her fingernails dig into my back as I pick up my pace inside of her, leaving her gasping for breath. She kisses me, trying to contain her moans but not being able to. She looks into my eyes as her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. Her hips buck against my fingers, matching my rhythm as she comes hard. Her eyes turn to blue, taking more of my chi as she rides out her orgasm and its the most beautiful way I've ever seen her. She finally stops shaking as I pull my fingers out of her, laying by her side.

Bo cuddled into me but had not said a word.

"You okay?" I ask, pulling the sheets over us.

"I'm just thinking.." She replies, kissing my neck.

"May I ask about what?"

"The future. Us. Or if there will be an us, rather." She says reluctantly.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be, Bo.. I'm yours."

She's silent beside me, slowly falling into sleep.

"I love you, Bo." I whisper, kissing her forehead, as sleep takes me.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter should be up in a couple days. There's still a lot more to the story so I hope you stick around. Leave a review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bo's POV

The sunlight streaming in from the windows had awoken me. I hadn't had an ounce of a dream, which relieved me. I smile, remembering what had happened the night before. If I could see my reflection, I'd probably be as red as a tomato.

Reaching over to cuddle into Tamsin, I'm disappointed, only finding cold sheets. Looking around for my clothes, I really begin to take in Tamsin's room. She had only just moved in three days ago, yet her bedroom was more than half furnished. The walls were bare but a pale grey, allowing the bed to become the main focus. So like Tamsin.

Unable to find my clothes, I look through Tamsin's drawers, settling on an over sized T shirt and my underwear. I step out of her room and into her cozy living room. The over sized flat screen is set on the local news, humming lowly. Walking towards her couch, I notice there's breakfast on the coffee table with one white flower. Yet Tamsin was still nowhere to be found.

I hadn't realized how hungry I had been until I took a spoonful of eggs into my mouth. The explosion of flavor that invaded my tastebuds overwhelmed me. I didn't take Tamsin to be the type that cooked. It didn't take long for me to finish the breakfast. Grabbing the flower, I placed it against my nose and inhaled its soft scent, making my way outside.

The view from outside hadn't been amazing but offered a lot of sunlight. There was what looked like a shed and a sparring mat. Leave it to the Valkyrie to also have a full supply of barbaric looking weapons, which I had to admit was pretty cool. My search for Tamsin also ended here, as I watched her count up 100 push-ups, barely breaking a sweat.

"Someone's up early." I interrupt, still smelling the flower she'd left.

"Someone couldn't find their clothes." She smirks, walking towards me.

I meet her halfway, reaching up to place a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Turn around, I have a surprise for you." She says, covering my eyes as she leads me.

"This better not be some sort of trick, Tamsin or I swear, I'll kick your Valkyrie ass." I threaten.

She chuckles, stops and removes her hands from by eyes.

What looked like a shed had really been a greenhouse filled with blue and white flowers, almost identical to the one from the coffee table. They had become so vibrant that they literally looked like something out of heaven.

"They're genetically enhanced, in case you're wondering how they grew so quickly.." She says, looking down at the floor.

"They're beautiful.. You did this?" I ask, slightly surprised.

She nods, still looking down. Cupping her cheek, I force her to look at me, pressing my body to hers. I thank her again, kissing her hungrily. After a few seconds, she pulls away.

"You're changing me, Bo.. Please don't break me." She says, resting her forehead against mine.

"I won't. Not when I'm falling for you too. I don't know how you did it." I tease.

Tamsin looks into my eyes and throws me over her shoulder all of a sudden.

"I could say the same to you, I'm not exactly the loving type. Your clothes are in the dryer, succubus. As much as I know you want to get into the gloriousness that is my pants, I actually have to work today." She replies, throwing me onto her bed.

All I can do is sit and pout as she watches me, a smile tugging at her lips. She leans closer to me and kisses me, biting my lip as she pulls away.

"You still owe me for last night." She says, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Holy crapballs, Bo, I could see that hickey from a mile a way." Kenzi says examining the dark bruise on my neck.

I swat her hands away, hoping she can't see the pink forming in my cheeks. I flop onto the couch, Kenzi appearing upside down in the space next to me.

"Come on, Bo-Bo. Gimme the deets. Did you get into her pants?" She says, tickling my side.

"She actually got into mine, Kenz." I admit.

Her eyes widen in shock. "How? You're Wondersnatch, you should've had her in control."

"She just- She's Tamsin. And plus, she was kinda mad about the whole Lauren thing so I let her take the reigns." I reply.

"Ooh.. Well, how was it?" She asks.

"It was intense but then again, Tamsin is intense. And her chi is just.. amazing. I've never tasted anything like it. Then this morning was beautiful. The breakfast, the flowers in the greenhouse, it was just so unlike her.. But I liked it."

Kenzi is silent, looking lost in thought. She straightens up beside me, sitting Indian style.

"Bo-Bo, not to freak you out or anything but it sounds like Officer Slamsin might be in love with you.."

"Honestly, Kenz that's the last thing I worry about. I like this side of her. I don't want it to go away. There's still so much I don't know about her life.. or lives, rather.  
Yes, she's complicated, and seemingly coldhearted but I want to spend my time on her. I know she's worth it." I admit.

"You're gonna make me cry, come here." She says, pulling me into a hug. "Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Sistas fo' life."

"I think this is something to celebrate, don't you? Let's hit the Dal."

"Tamsin's rubbing off on you, Bo. Such an early start." She teases.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Can this day go by any fucking slower?" I groan, watching the clock.

It had been a slow one, full of nothing but paperwork. 3 minutes left until we can go.

"You can survive 3 minutes, T-sin." Dyson replies, sliding my feet off his desk.

"Whatever, I need a drink after this. It's Friday and I'm getting wasted. I have nothing better to do."

"Amen to that. Good game of pool and drinks should put us right out, huh? You drive, you'll get us there faster with your horrible driving." He agrees, helping me up as we head out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, dog breath." I smile.

* * *

The Dal was busier than usual, it being a Friday. Walking in, I spot a familiar head of red hair.

"Adrian?"

The woman turns around and my heart stops.

"Tamsin, you look like you've seen a ghost, it's me. That's not exactly the reaction I'd expect from you, considering I'm your first love. Come, lets catch up." She smiles.

Dyson was still standing beside me looking lost as ever. I realize who exactly I'm talking and all I can feel is anger.

"I'll catch up, wolfman. You better have a good fucking reason for never coming up sooner." I snarl.

"You've always been so fiesty, loosen up, babes." She replies, following me towards a table.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me for this. It's all for the sake of the story. Leave a review, telling me what you think Adrian's motive is, or just showing love. Either way, I hope you enjoyed. :) (that first part anyway.)


	14. Chapter 14

Tamsin's POV

"How are you here? Humans can't exactly come back from the dead so explain."

"You really need to loosen up.. I was never dead, you silly goose. Gone but not dead.." She replies, passing me a glass of whiskey.

"So you mean to tell me that you put me through hell over nothing?" I ask, chugging the drink.

Adrian runs her hand through her long red hair and leans in closer to me.

"It's not for nothing if I'm right here. You can have me, right now, if you want." She says seductively, placing her hand on my thigh.

My vision starts to become hazy as soon as she touches me.

"Did you fucking spike my drink, Adrian?" I sneer, slapping her hand away. She looks shocked that I would accuse her of that.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's just a little.. trick I picked up." She says, pouring more whiskey into my glass.

"What happened to you? This isn't the Adrian I remember.." I ask, looking into her emerald-green eyes.

"Time changes people, Tamsin. That man, the one you caught me with? He was really powerful. He promised me immortality and power. I felt inferior next to you. His price was just one I had to pay.." She says, looking down at her drink.

It was hard to not feel bad for her but I knew I couldn't let myself slip. I didn't even know why she was here, yet alone how she found me..

"I'm here to see you, Tamsin. I have connects overseas that found you for me. If that's not enough to show you how badly I want you then I don't know what is." She said, as if she'd read my mind, putting her hand even higher up on my thigh.

"Adrian, I-"

"Um, excuse me, you best remove your ginger mitts from Tam-Tams leg before you get a succubus whoopin', lady. " Kenzi interrupts, Bo and Dyson trailing behind her.

"_Honey_, whose your friend?" Bo asks making sure to emphasize the honey.

"Bo, this is Adrian. You know the one, human, first love, all that good stuff. Adrian, unaligned succubus. You two have met, we can go now, right?" I ramble.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have an encounter with a succubus.. I can imagine it would be overwhelming. All that pleasure coursing through the body.." Adrian says, locking eyes with Bo who didn't look in the least bit happy or phased.

Dyson had been standing next to her, seemingly sniffing her scent. I eye him suspiciously, he returns my look with one of confusion, like something he faintly knew but didn't think could be possible.

"Well, since I won't be going home with Tamsin tonight, I'll make my leave. Hopefully, I'll see you again?" Adrian says, rising from her seat.

I can feel the pressure of everyone's gaze on me, not sure of what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you soon, love." She says, kissing my cheek a little longer than necessary and walking out of the Dal.

"See you soon, love." Bo mocks, annoyance clear on her face.

"Bo.. Come on. Don't be that way." I reassure, grabbing her hand.

"She was practically peeling your clothes off, Tamsin. And you didn't really stop her. I guess you failed to mention the part where you had a girlfriend." She snaps, pulling her hand away.

"Girlfriend? We had sex once and now you're my girlfriend? Wow, strong words from a succubus, huh." I reply.

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument, but I think we need to talk to Trick.. Now." Dyson says.

* * *

Bo's POV

Tamsin's words had hurt but I was far to angry with her to admit it. Trick had taken us back to his office so we could talk. Tamsin had chosen the farthest seat away from me, using Kenzi as a barrier.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Trick asks.

"Well, that redhead, Adrian? She didn't exactly smell very good.." Dyson admits.

"Look, wolf boy, spit it out. We don't need to know about your fantasies." Tamsin scoffs.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like you didn't want to jump her bones 5 minutes ago."

"Y'know, I actually didn't. More than you can say, succubus. Guess my chi isn't enough." Tamsin replies.

"If you two don't let Dyson talk, I'll gladly have you both thrown out. There will be no arguing here.. Finish, Dyson." Trick commands.

"She didn't smell of anything but dirt.. And death. The only time I'd ever smelled such a scent was when I was in Scotland, over a century ago. " He replies.

"Oh dear.. It's a Baobhan Sith. This is not good." Trick says with a look of worry on his face.

"A Baobha-what?" Kenzi and I both ask in unison.

"Baobhan Sith. A Scottish vampire, who appears in the form of a woman in green, also having the ability to shape shift." Trick explains.

"So you're telling me that's not Adrian, old man?" Tamsin asks.

"I'm afraid so. It may be Adrian's body but she is a different person entirely. Did she say why she was here?" Trick asks, looking concerned.

"She said she was here for me.. It was also like she had read my mind and when she touched me, I felt like I'd be roofied." Tamsin explains.

"You must go then, Tamsin. She won't stop until she has you."

"I'm a Valkyrie. I don't run." Tamsin says, standing up.

"Besides, we have you. I'm sure you know how to defeat it. And dog breath here, can help us find it. Now, I plan on enjoying my Friday, which I will gladly end drunk." She says, bowing then walking out of Trick's office.

"That woman is crazy. But there's alcohol involved so I'll have to leave you, Bo-Bo. I'll save you a drink." Kenzi smiles, following Tamsin.

"Dyson, Bo.. Tamsin doesn't know what she's getting into. The Baobhan Sith is very much like you, Bo. She uses seduction to catch her prey, and when she does she then drains them of their blood." Trick says.

"Great so we're all bloodbags for a vampire. How do we kill it? Traditional stake and garlic?" I ask.

"Any iron weapon will do. Once you've killed it, you must bury it under a stone cairn or it will rise again, more vengeful than before." He explains.

"Thank you, Trick. Looks like we've got a vampire to kill." I smile at Dyson.

We both walk out together. What Tamsin had said still angered me so I left the Dal, knowing Dyson would take Kenzi home.

* * *

A/N: Baobhan sith (pronounced baa'-van shee). Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I modified the myth a little so it would fit more easily into the story. Leave a review telling me what you think. P.S. Adrian wont be going down without a fight, she'll be around for at least two chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Tamsin's POV

_The smell of Bo's skin had awoken me. She was straddling me, her hair loose, in a white lingerie nightgown. She leans down to kiss me._

_"Wake up, Tamsin.." Her voice echoes angelically, her face still close to mine. _

_"I am awake." I reply. _

_The room begins to darken as Bo's eyes turn from brown to blue to green. Her hair fades to red, her smile contorting into a devilish grin as her hands fly to my throat. _

_"Wake up!" A dark voice echoes, ripping me from sleep._

My forehead was riddled with sweat as I catch my breath. The clock reads 3:37 AM.

"Bad dream, love?" A voice says from the chair I had been watching Bo from just last night.

I know the voice immediately. "Adrian. What are you doing here?"

She stands, coming towards me. "I came to see you, Tammy," she says as I try to distance myself. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"How did you even get in here?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She points behind me, towards the balcony doors. "You really should lock those." She grins.

"Yeah, I should.." I agree.

"Did you dream of me, Tamsin?" Adrian asks, throwing herself onto my bed like a teenager.

"Sadly, I did. But you weren't my favorite part."

"Ouch, how harsh.."She says sarcastically. "Was it your little succubus Bo?"

She gets up from my bed, moving closer towards me. "What's so special about her anyway? Besides the sex. We all know Tamsin can't live without great sex." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, for one, she's not a fucking psychopathic bitch," I snarl. "And two, she isn't fucking _dead_."

"That's more than you can say.. You're well on your way to me, babe." She says, making her way towards the balcony. "We can't all live forever.. Oh wait, I can."

The balcony doors slam as she leaves me, the sun beginning to rise just barely. I know staying at my apartment wouldn't be a good idea, so I pack a bag and head to Bo's.

* * *

Bo's POV

"Bo-Bo, wake up." Kenzi says, shaking me. "If you having late night flings with the cop, then that's fine by me but she didn't have to break in."

"Kenzi, are you drunk?" I ask, swatting her hands away, in half sleep.

"No. I'm not, but Tamsin is laying on our couch looking more than at home right now."

"Ugh, go back to sleep, Kenz. I'll deal with it." I reply, dragging myself out of bed.

Walking down stairs slowly, Tamsin's body comes into view. She's still in her pajamas, with duck slippers on her feet. She's sprawled across the couch with her hands behind her head.

"I didn't know you liked ducks."

"Nice hair, Succubus." She replies.

"Why are you here?" I ask, somewhat annoyed, trying to make myself look presentable. She's silent and so I walk closer towards her. "Hey! Are you deaf now?"

"No, I'm not fucking deaf." She replies, in a harsh tone. "I need to stay here for a while."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Adrian knows where I live. I can't stay there or she'll keep harassing me. She doesn't know where you live so I figured this would be the best place to stay." She sighs, running her hands through her hair.

"What makes you think I want you here, Tamsin? I mean, you're not exactly a first choice anymore." I reply.

She does nothing but stand and grab her stuff, making her way towards the door. I follow her and grab her wrist before she can leave. She stops but her back is still facing me.

"I never said you had to leave."

"You never said I could stay." She replies, turning to face me. Her expression hardened, hiding something she doesn't want me to see.

"Oh, I have.. just not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just uhm, take the couch I guess." I reply, turning away from her.

"Bo.. wait," She says, stepping in front of me. "Tell me what you mean."

I move to walk past her but she sidesteps in front of me, leaving me no choice but to explain.

"Do you really think I would just tell you I want to be with you for no reason?" I ask, almost in a whisper.

"Why do you want me, Bo? Whatever you see in me isn't there. I'm not a good person like Lauren and there's no guarantee that I'll protect you half as much as Dyson has." She replies.

"I don't care about all of that.. You're hardheaded, and a bit of an ass, sure but you're loyal, and sweet and you're unpredictable. If I have to remind you of that everyday, I will."

"You're too good for me, Bo. You know that.." She says, gripping the back of my neck.

"You can't change your past, Tamsin." I reply, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I accept you for who you were, who you are, and who you will be."

"I've gone soft.. It's your fault, Succubus." She chuckles. Her hands run up to my cheeks as she closes the distance between our lips. Her lips touch mine softly, almost as if they're being restrained.

"Be with me.. as my girlfriend." She says, looking into my eyes.

"You have gone soft." I tease, pecking her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." She replies, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Wait, do I still have to sleep on the couch?" She asks, pulling away.

"Hmm, you did break in to my house at 4AM but I guess since you're my girlfriend now.. we can sleep together." I smile.

"Oh, I'll never hear the end of it.." Tamsin groans, as I drag her upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this fic. :)** RIP Cory Monteith, Glee won't be the same without you. **


	16. Chapter 16

Tamsin's POV

"Stop." Bo mutters.

"Stop what?"

"Staring, I can feel you staring." She says, her eyes still closed.

I brush a strand of hair away from her face. I'd tried not to make watching her a habit of mine but some things can't be stopped. Bo moves in closer to me, hiding her face in my neck.

"Why are you hiding?" I chuckle.

"You're staring.. Stop." She mumbles, trying to hide herself even more. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"A picture doesn't compare to the real thing.." I reply, kissing her shoulder.

Bo groans as she hides under the covers. "You're really not helping my cause right now, I'm hungry and you're being too sweet for your own good, Tamsin." She says, peeking out with one eye.

"If being sweet gains this type of reaction then I might just have to stop."

Bo removes the covers from her face and pulls me in for a kiss, her tongue flicking my bottom lip almost immediately. She straddles me as soon as I sit up, kissing me hard and passionately. I pull away, trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she gasps for breath.

"Tamsin.. I swear if you don't stop.. I'm gonna drain you.. Dry.." Bo says between moans.

"Sweetie, I'm tougher than I look." I reply, moving down to the valley of her breasts.

Bo's hand snakes into my hair, pulling my head back. Her eyes are a vibrant blue as she attacks my lips, taking a long drag of my chi.

"Mm, I'll never get over how you taste.." She moans, licking her lips and grinding into me. "I can see why Adrian wants you."

"She'll never have me. I'd have to be completely shit-faced to even consider it." I mumble against her skin, kissing here and there.

"Glad to know. But why was she at your place anyway?" Bo asks, pulling away.

"I don't really know, she just said she was there to see me.. I have a feeling she won't be letting up soon. As long as I'm here with you, I'll be able to protect you." I reply, looking up at her.

"How about I protect you for once?" Bo asks, kissing my lips.

"I'm not the damsel in distress type, hon." I smirk.

Bo rolls her eyes as she removes herself from my lap. She yelps when I suddenly pin her to the bed on her back.

"What the he-" She starts before I'm kissing her. Her hands weave into my hair, pulling my body closer to hers. She locks her ankles around my waist as my hands begin to roam underneath her tank top. Her hips buck upwards, making contact with my stomach, as she moans into my mouth.

"Okay, as cute as you guys are no one wants to hear early morning shabanging." Kenzi says, her eyes shut tight as she walks in.

"What's up, Kenz?" Bo asks, as she untangles herself from me.

"Dyson stopped by. He said he needs to speak with you and Tamsin. I'll leave you two alone but he needs you both, stat." She says, giving an army salute and marching out.

"Dyson. Cock block extraordinaire." I groan, getting up from the bed.

"Don't frown," Bo says, stripping naked in front of a mirror. My mouth drops open as I take in her body. "And don't stare." She smirks.

I walk towards her and kiss her neck.

"You should really put on some clothes, or I won't stop." I whisper, brushing my fingertips along her hip bones.

"I know, as much as I don't want you to. I'll see you down there." She replies, pushing me towards the stairs.

* * *

Bo's POV

"I come bearing gifts and a plan." Dyson says, picking up a chocolate doughnut from the dozen and shoving it half way inside his mouth.

"Does the plan involve you eating all of those donuts in less than a minute?" Tamsin says, pulling two beers out from the fridge. She still hadn't removed her slippers.

"No, but my plan did take me to the Fae Blackmarket." He replies, opening up two duffel bags.

"Holy sweet weapon heaven!"Kenzi whispers, her eyes nearly pooping out of her skull.

Dyson and Tamsin organize the weapons, ranging from crossbows to low intensity bombs.

"Why are there no guns?" I ask, picking up an iron bolt.

"Iron bullets don't work well with guns. It's too soft and would cause the gun to jam. We can't exactly afford that if we want to get rid of Adrian sooner rather than later." Tamsin explains, opening her second beer.

"It's hard to take you seriously with those slippers on but you've been around longer than I have." I smile, taking a seat next to her.

"Care to share your brilliant plan now, Dyson?" Tamsin asks.

"Well, since Adrian is making a habit of visiting you, I thought we could use your place as a sort of battle ground. I can't guarantee things won't get messy but I don't plan on letting any of this cool shit go to waste." He grins. "You're the bait, Tamsin."

"Bait? Oh, no. I don't approve of this plan, Dyson. It's dangerous. There has to be another way." I argue.

"Unfortunately, there isn't. Kenzi is human and anything that involves close combat with that vampire is dangerous, even for us. She won't hurt Tamsin. Either that or we all get sucked dry. She'll be safe, Bo." He explains.

"Don't worry, Bo-Bo. Tamsin's a big, bad Valkyrie. And besides, The Kenz will be there as a trusty bomber." Kenzi says, picking up a pipe bomb.

"This better work, Dyson.."

* * *

"Dyson took Kenzi to the Dal. They both feel the need to get wasted before a battle. Perfect for each other, I tell you." I smile, watching as Tamsin pulled her jacket on.

She walks towards me and sits on the bed, pulling me onto her lap.

She's silent for a while, drawing swirls on my thigh. "Can I ask you something, Bo?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something I've been curious about.." She replies, looking down at my lap.

"What is it? I'm getting worried." I ask, intertwining our fingers.

"Can you see yourself with me? In the future?" She asks, her brow furrowing.

"I'm not one to delve into my future, Tamsin. It's dangerous for either of us to do so." I sigh, lifting her chin up. "But.. I can. I want to bear children and live in a house on the beach away from everything. I want all of that with you.. So don't die on me tonight."

"So I need your permission to die now?" She chuckles.

"No, but I'd really prefer if you didn't." I smile, kissing her lips softly. "Not when we have so much ahead of us."

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about turning this story into something that focuses more on the relationships of the story rather than just the adventures. I might include it in this fic or start a whole new one, still drawing from this fic. As always, let me know what you think about the chapter and which path you'd like the story to take. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer but it's 3 am and I'm barely keeping my eyes open. I had some trouble with it, which explains the delay but here it is. Enjoy and leave a review :)

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Hello, Earth to Tam-Tam!" Kenzi says, waving her hand in my face. "You okay? You looked like you were in some freaky trance."

The sun was still up as we parked in front of my building. The plan was simple: Flank and capture. I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Besides my place being destroyed.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just daydreaming." I reply, which is half of a lie.

"Mhm, sure. I won't tell Bo you're worried." Kenzi says, walking away.

"It's almost sundown, you have to get in position." Dyson says, placing a wire in the seam of my jacket. "Whatever you have to do, Tamsin, you do it."

"Dyson, I got this.. I've lived and fought through wars." I reply.

"I know, but be careful. Bo worries. She knows you do too. We'll be fine as long as this all goes to plan." He says. "Remember, once the misters go off, you have to move."

"Yeah, Yeah.. I got it. I should get inside." I reply, watching as the sky turns pink. "Dyson.. If anything goes down, promise me you'll take care of Bo. I trust you."

"I promise, Tamsin. Now go. We won't be far behind."

* * *

Everything was still exactly as I had left it. Like Dyson and Kenzi hadn't been here hours before rigging everything. Even the sheets on my bed hadn't been touched, still faintly smelling of Bo. I would be able to sleep better knowing she'd been in my bed a couple nights ago. I would be able to sleep when all of this was over.

I walk over to the doors of the balcony and look outside. The sky is fading from pink to purple, letting me know my time is running out. If there was ever a better time to do something, now would be that time.

I grab my phone and dial Bo's number.

* * *

Bo's POV

My phone vibrates, waking me up from sleep. Dyson and Kenzi are asleep in the back seat, curled up together in blankets. Everything we needed for tonight was jammed into Dyson's SUV, which honestly had enough room for a mattress.

The caller ID flashed letting me know it was Tamsin.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I ask, picking up the call.

"Yeah, I'm good. Were you sleeping?"

"I was but not very comfortably.. I have a crink in my neck and it's killing me. But whats up?" I reply.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice before this all goes down.. I actually miss you, succubus." She chuckles.

"Well, thanks, Tamsin. That makes everything much better." I tease, fidgeting with the corner of my blanket. "I wish I could be with you right now. I miss you. Your laugh, your smell, your skin.."

"Bo, don't.."

"Don't what?" I reply.

"Don't say those things. It makes me feel like I'm already dead. When this is all over, I want yours to be the first face I see. I want you safe in my arms. If this doesn't work, then I want you to forget about me.."

"Tamsin.. Stop. Everything is going to be okay." I reply, trying to reassure her. And myself.

Dyson jumps awake in the back seat, startling me. He sniffs the air and gives me a knowing glance. Tamsin still hadn't said anything on the other end of the line but I could hear her breathing.

"Tamsin, she's close.. I have to let you go."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know.. If this all goes well, then I promise I will buy you that beach house and we can get away. Now.. The kids. We'll see about that." She teases.

"Sounds like a deal. See you in a bit, Tamsin."

"Bye, Bo. I-"

"Tamsin?"

The line went dead before she finished what she had to say.

"Dyson, is she already inside?" I ask, turning to face him.

He was listening in on a conversation that had him looking terrified. He passes me a headphone and shakes Kenzi awake.

_"Who was that, Tammy?" Adrian says._

_"It was my partner, Dyson." She lies._

_"And you love your partner Dyson?"_

_"Is that really any of your business?" She asks. _

There's silence and shuffling as one of the two move closer to the other.

_"No, it's not. But you didn't come home last night.. I was worried. Where were you?" Adrian asks._

_"I was with Dyson." She lies again. "He was feeling a little emotional after all those drinks." She chuckles. _

Dyson rolls his eyes and gives Kenzi the signal to cue the misters.

"Uhm, Dyson? It's not working.." Kenzi says, mashing the button over and over.

"Shit. We'll have to go in without it. Kenzi stay here and keep trying. If you hear anything, let me know." He instructs as we exit his car.

"Did we really need those misters?" I ask.

"Yes and no. It would've weakened her because there's iron shavings infused in the water. But we'll just stick to the iron mesh net." He replies, picking up a crossbow.

"That's one shot, Dyson. What do we do if you miss?"

"You hit her where it hurts." He says, pulling out a sheath. "I found this in Tamsin's apartment. The blade is made of iron. I'm guessing she never got around to giving it to you."

The knife was a little bigger than a standard throwing knife. Its blade was smooth and cold against my hands but the leather around the handle was warm and comfortable.

"I'll remember to thank her for it later." I whisper, as we come up towards her door.

"On three, Bo.." Dyson says, aligning himself with the door.

"You ready?"

"Nope. One.. Two.."

Dyson's voice changes to a rumble and his eyes fade to yellow as he counts to three, kicking in the door. It falls off it's hinges, knocking into the wall. It's quiet until Tamsin flies onto the couch, just missing the ground.

"Tamsin, are you alright?" I ask, as she dusts herself off.

"Never better." She smirks, cracking her neck. "Nothing like a good fight to really get me goin'."

Dyson fires the iron net and misses Adrian by inches. Before he can recover, she's at his throat. A growl erupts from deep inside him as he slashes his claws against her stomach, knocking her into me. Grabbing the knife, I thrust it into her.

Her skin begins to sizzle causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream. She charges at me, knocking me into the far wall. Her fist makes contact with my face once, twice but not a third time as Tamsin throws her into the glass coffee table, which shatters, causing her to lose consciousness. Regaining my composure, I pull the trigger on the crossbow as iron bolts fly into Adrian's shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"I thought it would be a little harder, honestly." Tamsin says, catching her breath.

As she retrieves my knife, I notice Dyson is on the floor.

"Are you hurt, Dyson?" I ask, in concern.

"Just a little nick.." He says, pulling his shirt to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder. There were claw marks, turning purple fast along with the surrounding skin.

"Tell me what to do. You can't die."

"Trick. That's all you can do." He says, losing consciousness soon after.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

After Kenzi had left to take Dyson to Trick, I examined the damage to my place. I would need a new door and coffee table plus repairs for my walls, though I expected worse. Adrian was still unconscious and pinned to the ground. Her red hair strewn across her face as her skin still sizzles.

"Sorry about your living room." Bo says, drying her hair with a towel. "And your door."

"Nothing a little money can't fix." I reply, turning to face her.

Bo moves closer to me allowing me to see the damage that had been done to her face. A large gash was ripped across her right cheekbone along with a smaller one, splitting her eyebrow. My hand unconsciously but gently touches her face, her skin warm against mine.

"You need stitches. I know they hurt."

"It'll close up, I'll be fine. We can't exactly leave her there though." She replies, motioning towards Adrian.

"It'll have to wait. I have a cooling unit in the shed, we'll have to put her there for now. She's not dead-dead, just.. unconscious." I reply, picking up the iron cast net.

Bo ties Adrian's hands and feet together with iron chains, allowing me to pick her up more easily. She watches and trails behind me as I maneuver easily through the doors. Reaching the cooling unit, I flop Adrian's body inside, her small frame fitting perfectly.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Bo asks, realizing I hadn't moved or averted my gaze.

I thought about it. When she was human, she was wild. A free spirit, like me. Yet, she wanted red haired babies crawling around our house, even if they were human. She never took my shit and could put me in my place. A perfect match for me, really. But she failed to mention her jealousy. How much she wanted to be fae, how she would do anything to become fae. And that outweighed any love or knowledge I had of her.

"No," I reply, throwing the net over her body and sealing the unit."This isn't Adrian anymore."


	18. Chapter 18

Tamsin's POV

"He should be dead." Trick said, with a voice of concern. "Instead, he's in some sort of coma-like state."

Kenzi hadn't left Dyson's side the entire time we had been at the Dal. Her fingers were laced in his, a look of concern on her face that I'd never seen before, letting me know the threat was real. Bo did nothing but try to comfort Kenzi the moment we stepped into the back room.

"It should've been me.." I mutter, leaning against Trick's desk with my arms crossed."Dyson shouldn't have been involved."

"Tamsin, I don't think you could've gotten him to sit around and do nothing. Dyson is centuries old and a wolf. An extremely loyal one, at that. You're his partner and we've accepted you as one of our own, even if you are dark. Neither one of us has sat around and let you deal with things your way. Especially, Bo. You've proved your worth to us and to me countless times before. We're glad to have you." He says, patting my arm, and leaving.

Bo saw that he had left and whispered something in Kenzi's ear, to which she nodded.

"How is she?" I ask as she makes her way towards me.

"She's freaked. She doesn't know what to do." She replies with a frown.

"Dyson's strong.. He'll pull through."

Bo uncrosses my arms and steps into me. Her head is resting underneath my chin and her scent invades my nose. Her arms wrap around me and mine around her, caressing her gently. I don't protest against it, knowing it would be no use. She says nothing but just her there, breathing in my arms, is enough of a comfort. The silence is comfortable.

Eventually, she moves, pressing a kiss to my chin. She motions for me to sit on the recliner, closer to Kenzi and Dyson. She takes a seat on my lap and continues to nuzzle into my neck. I brush a strand of hair from her face, noticing that her cuts are almost healed. She kisses my neck once, her breathing slowing, as she falls to sleep.

Kenzi eventually turns to face me, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Do you love her?" She asks, passing me a blanket.

She watches as I place the blanket around Bo. She's looking into my eyes, her piercing blues breaking me down to my most vulnerable state. I can't break eye contact with her.

"I do." I nod. "I love her."

"When are you going to tell her?" She smiles, her hand still in Dyson's.

I contemplate that. It would be different from telling her I was falling for her. Falling and being are two different things. Or maybe they're the same. Just human emotion trying to make sense of things. Things that I shouldn't feel. Not as a Valkyrie. We are made for war, not love. Love is compromising. Its considered weak. A vulnerability. But Bo.. She makes me strong at the same time. This type of love is something I've never felt before.

Kenzi was still patiently waiting for my answer, as if she knew I was thinking.

"I'll tell her soon." I reply simply, breaking eye contact.

"I hope so, because that girl right there, is head over heels in love with you." She whispers.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to. I see that look in her eyes when she looks at you.. She's never had it before, not like this. Not with Dyson or Lauren, or even that dark fae Ryan. It scares even her.. Tell her you love her." She replies.

"Okay, I will." I reply, watching as Kenzi gets up and pours us both a drink.

"By the way, I look forward to nieces and nephews so you better figure it out, Valkyrie." She chuckles, but with a hint of seriousness on her face.

I nod as she passes me my glass and sets the bottle of whiskey on the table beside me. The thought of raising children was enough for me to down two glasses in a row. Kenzi just laughed as she began to fall asleep in the chair bedside Dyson.

Pouring myself a third glass, Bo fidgets on top of me. Her lips touch my neck, softly, sending chills up my spine. Her soft breath makes me warmer as I pull her closer to me. Her hand subconsciously grips my shirt, as she nuzzles deeper into my neck.

Eventually, after a fifth glass of whiskey, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Bo's POV

Soft breathing and the tickle of hair on my face awoke me. I was still sitting on top of Tamsin, who was asleep under me, her hand clutching a glass of whiskey. I frown at her choice of beverage, though I expect that much from her. Kenzi was asleep beside Dyson, who still hadn't woken up.

I almost stumble, as I jump up from Tamsin's lap, in an attempt not to wake her. Instead, she moves in the recliner, almost as if she were trying to push herself deeper into it. Her brow furrows as she smacks her lips softly. It makes me smile, as I press a kiss to her temple, covering her body with the blanket.

"Good morning, Isabeau." Trick says, as I walk out of the back room. Lauren is sitting across the bar from him. She smiles at me but doesn't speak.

"'Morning, you two." I reply, taking a seat next to Lauren.

"I called Lauren in, hoping she would be able to help out a little more with Dyson. She'll be examining him a little later." Trick explains, pouring water into two glasses.

"Dyson shouldn't be in any real danger. His body may just have shut down to allow him to heal further. With the proper medical care, He should be fine. I'd like to take a closer look though. It's rare that a Fae such as Dyson slip into a such a state, this has only happened to a few of his kind."

"Is that a bad thing?" I reply.

"Not necessarily. He could either come back noticeably stronger or weaker. There's no way to predict which it will be." She explains.

"Whatever happens, happens. As long as we get him back." Trick says. "Now if you wonderful ladies will excuse me, I have some errands to run. Feel free to help yourselves." He says with a smile, walking out of the Dal.

There's a bit of an awkward air hanging between Lauren and I as we sit sipping at our waters in the empty bar. We sit in silence for at least ten minutes, until Lauren breaks the silence.

"So, how've you been, Bo?"

"Well, besides being attacked by a vampire and Dyson being in a coma, I've been pretty good. What about you?" I ask, somewhat nervously as she shifts her body towards me.

"I've been okay. With Hale as the Ash, my work feels like something I want to do rather than being forced to do it." She replies, twirling her thumbs. "How's the uh.. feeding going?"

"Is that for the sake of study or you taking an interest into my love life, Doctor?" I reply, not making eye contact.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." She says, turning away.

"It's okay. If you'd like to know, I have it under control." I smile.

Tamsin stumbles into one of the bar stools, looking half hungover and half asleep as she climbs over the counter. Her hands slink up to the nearest vodka bottle, popping it open. She takes a long drink, knocking her head back. She kisses the bottle and mumbles something incoherently as she climbs back over, leaving us both in silence again.

"Yeah, we should probably get back the before we have two people in comas." Lauren suggests.

"I don't think she can even go into a coma anymore with how much she drinks.." I mumble, following her to the back room.

* * *

A/N: Hello to all the new followers of this fic. Let me know what you guys think. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: the feedback on the last chapter was so amazing. Thank you so much, it really makes me happy to see that guys are enjoying this fic :)

* * *

Tamsin's POV

After crashing back on the recliner, I started to feel the vodka swishing in my body. I had heard Bo and Lauren talking faintly and figured I would need the alcohol to get through today. I didn't procure this alcohol in the safest manner but here it is, swishing in the bottle as I took another swig.

"Hey, Tam-Tam, isn't it a little early to start?" Kenzi asks, in concern.

"Not when you're me." I slur back.

"If you're worried about telling Bo how you feel, then liquid courage is that last thing you need. You want to be able to talk, not throw up all over her." She says, snatching the bottle from my hand. "That'd really ruin your chances of getting laid."

"Yeah. I was done with it anyway." I reply, resting my head against the recliner.

"Tamsin." Lauren says, acknowledging me, then walking towards Dyson.

Kenzi watches as I glare in my drunken state. "Here." She says, passing me the half empty bottle. "You're gonna need it, the awkwardness is filling the room as we speak."

Before I can take another drink, Bo snatches the bottle from my hand.

"Hey! Whats with everyone snatching my shit? Give that back!"

"You've had enough to drink, Tamsin." She says, setting the bottle down behind her.

"Fine.." I slur, sitting back down as Kenzi snickers, earning a glare from Bo.

Bo mutters something along the lines of 'so childish' and watches as Lauren examines Dyson.

"Has the injury been cleaned yet?" Lauren asks, as she removes the bandage from Dyson's neck.

"Trick did some weird sage voodoo remedy deal so I don't know if that counts as clean, but damn, it was freaky." Kenzi says.

"That's sufficient. I won't question his methods. Now, good news; The cut is regressing slowly so he should be awake soon. Bad news; He'll be weak. After the injury heals, he will either remain in the same state or become stronger. It takes some time to know which one it will be. I'll have to keep him under observation for the next week or so." Lauren says, removing her gloves.

"Great, now we can all go home and sleep in our beds." I reply monotonously, pulling my jacket on.

"Tamsin, May I have a word with you? In private." Lauren says, leaving the room.

* * *

"If this is about the alcohol, don't bother, Doc." I smile, already sobering up as I sat down in front of Lauren.

"It's not. It's about Bo. And you." She replies, standing in front of me.

"Go on."

"She didn't have to tell me who shes feeding off of for me to know. She doesn't have many people left so you can imagine that I narrowed it down to you." She says, crossing her arms.

"Is that really any of your business? I mean, she did boot you for me.." I smirk.

She's silent for a second, her expression going stone cold as she looks into my eyes. She moves closer to me, only leaving about an inch between our faces.

"Look, if you want to kiss me too, you could've just asked." I tease.

"That's the last thing I want from you, Tamsin. I don't know if you're with Bo for your own selfish reasons but I swear, if you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?! Hurt me?" I sneer. "Please.. you wouldn't stand a chance."

Her face is still close to mine as Bo interrupts our argument.

* * *

Bo's POV

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, truly lost and confused.

"Your.. Lauren was just questioning my motives with you." Tamsin says, never breaking eye contact with the other blonde.

Their faces were still relatively close to each others. A mix of tension, anger, and jealousy could be felt swirling in the air, like a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Okay, we're not doing this." I reply, grabbing Tamsin's hand and dragging her out of the Dal.

"What the hell, Bo?"

"Just get in the truck." I reply, starting the engine.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or am I supposed to wait for some smoke signals?" Tamsin says, annoyance apparent in her tone.

"Not a word, Tamsin." I reply, and she goes quiet the rest of the way home, even after we arrive.

"You gonna lecture me or what?" She asks, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"I shouldn't have to, Tamsin.. Yes, Lauren was out of line but you're fae. She's human. With a lot of emotions that she doesn't deal with. Would it have killed you to be the bigger person for once?"

"Let me get this straight. I have to be the bigger person so I can spare the doctors emotions? Sounds a little fucked up to me, Bo. Or maybe it's because I'm fae. Since when are Lauren's emotions more important than mine?"

"You're missing the point, Tamsin. I just think that you should ignore her advances on that particular subject." I reply, cupping her face in my hands.

She pulls away from me, not bothering to fight as she pulls off her jacket.

"Y'know, if you wanted someone who would be the bigger person then you've got the wrong girl. My advice? Walk away right now." She says, leaving me alone as she heads into the bathroom.

I flop onto Tamsin's bed, trying not to let frustration take over. She had a point; Lauren's feelings weren't more important but I still care about what she thinks of me. It takes a while for me to picture everything from Tamsin's point of view.

After face palming once or twice, I knock on the bathroom door. The shower is running but there's no answer.

"Tamsin?" I call through, hoping she'll hear me. I try the doorknob and thankfully, it's unlocked.

The whole room is filled with steam making it somewhat hard to see. It's bigger than I expected, but I can make out Tamsin's figure through the glass door to the right. She's not moving at all, just relishing under the water, her back facing me. She hadn't heard me yet so I remove my clothes and walk into the shower with her.

I do nothing but wrap my arms around her body. I feel her tense up then relax as I send my charm through her body. Eventually, she turns around in my arms. Her eyes are puffy like she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry, Tamsin." I mumble into her shoulder.

She's still silent as she places a kiss into my hair.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like your feelings were less important than Lauren's. I'm not going to try to change you or make you do things that you don't want to." I continue.

"This is our first argument." She points out. "Besides, you couldn't make me do anything, baby fae."

"Hey, keep quiet." I smile, kissing her cheek. "This will be the first of many.. If you stay?"

She's silent again, her brow furrowing. After seconds of silence, her hands cup my face.

"I confessed something to Kenzi last night while you were asleep. She asked me a question that I had already known the answer to for a while now.. She asked me if I love you and I said I do. Bo, I would love nothing more than to be with you. I never thought I would ever repeat these words again but I love you, Bo."

As she finishes her sentence, I can't even begin to react. My heart is beating a mile a minute, almost to the point of aching. Aching for Tamsin.

"I love you." She says again, pressing her lips to mine.

My body and mind finally begin to react as my hands weave into her hair, pulling her body closer to mine. Our tongues meet as the kiss becomes heated. The ache in my heart begins to subside the longer I'm closer to her.

"I love you too." I reply breathlessly.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I literally almost cried because I didn't know how to start this chapter. It's 3:36 am as I'm writing this and I just want to take a moment to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. They make me smile and laugh. Every single one this fic gets. Literally :) but enough of my incessant rambling. Onward to valkubus. :)

P.S.- This first part is in third person. I'll do this sometimes when I have a hard time with a chapter but for the most part, it'll be Bo/Tamsin's POV or Dyson/Kenzi's POV. All questions will be answered in time so bear with me.

* * *

After the shower confession, Bo and Tamsin crashed onto the floor. They were entangled in each other, a hot mess of kissing, touching and wet skin.

"I don't think this is the best place for love making, succubabe." Tamsin said, barely able to catch her breath as the woman underneath her attacked her throat, nipping at every centimeter of flesh.

Not receiving any acknowledgement, Tamsin pulled Bo off the floor, wrapping her ankles around her back. As Bo's back touched the sheets, she quickly topped Tamsin.

"I didn't forget that it's your turn.." She says, her eyes transitioning to blue as she stares seductively into green.

Tamsin pulls Bo closer to her, taking her plump bottom lip between hers and biting down softly, eliciting a moan from the succubus. Instinct takes over as Bo pulls a generous amount of chi from the blonde.

Tamsin's hands ghost up her form to her full breasts as she twirls both nipples between her fingers, causing Bo to arch into her. Eventually, Bo realizes Tamsin's attempt to take control and pins her hands above her head.

"Stay," she says softly, as her thigh makes contact with Tamsin's center. The blonde almost immediately grinds into her as Bo attacks her lips, muffling the Valkyries moans.

Bo's kisses make their way across the Valkyries jawline, neck and chest, eventually tugging, licking, and sucking at her hardened nipples.

"Damn it, Bo.." The Valkyrie says, releasing a string of curse words as the succubus kisses down her stomach. Bo places kisses every where but where the blonde wants her to be, as her center begs for more contact.

Bo explores the Valkyries center, running two fingers between the folds and realizing how wet the other woman really is. Tamsin lets out a gasp as Bo presses her tongue to her entrance, relishing in the warmth. Her moans become more desperate as the brunette's movements against her entrance reach her clit, licking and sucking just the right amount to make the Valkyrie squirm.

"Fuck Bo, please." Tamsin begs, needing more than just teasing movements. Bo slips one finger into the blonde as she kisses back up her body.

"Please what?" Bo teases, stopping her movements completely.  
The Valkyrie lets out a stream of curse words as she realizes she has to beg. The one thing she hates most. "God, just do it. Fuck me, make love to me, just-"

The blonde could say no more as Bo slipped another finger inside the Valkyrie and curled them, hitting that sensitive sweet spot. Tamsin's hands instinctively flew towards Bo's back as she increased her pace, her fingernails leaving their mark.

Bo's eyes fade to blue as she feels the Valkyrie tighten around her fingers and explode. She presses her lips to the blondes, drawing out a long, satisfying stream of chi. Her fingers continue their movements, keeping Tamsin at the peak of her orgasm as Bo releases her charms into the Valkyrie.

Tamsin becomes a mess of gasps and moans as she begins to come down from her high, kissing Bo passionately. Bo slips out from Tamsin and cuddles into her side as the Valkyrie catches her breath.

"I won't ever admit this to anyone but that had to be the most satisfying sex I've had in a while." The Valkyrie says, finally able to formulate words.

"Well, I'm glad you're satisfied." Bo says wrapping her arms around her as she kisses her neck.

In one swift movement, the Valkyrie places herself between Bo's legs, grinding their hips together. Tamsin's lips ghost over Bo's but don't make contact as she moves closer to her ear.

"I guess I should've told you.. I don't like to beg." She whispers.

* * *

Kenzi's POV

With everyone at the Dal gone, I finally had some time alone with Dyson. He was still unconscious but he looked so peaceful. His beard had started to become scruffier than I thought possible.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can cause then I'd look like a freak talking to a very hairy yet attractive dead looking guy.. But that's beside the point. You gotta wake up, D-Man.." I plead, holding his hand in mine.

He still hadn't moved at all and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't control them and started to wipe them away as I kissed Dyson's cheek.

"Come on, we need you here. We miss you.. I miss you." I whisper, laying my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you." I whisper, grabbing onto his tank top as if he were to slip away. "I love you and I want to hear you say you love me too."

Dyson's heart begins to beat faster as I said those words and with a sharp gasp, he was awake. He pulled me onto his lap in a straddling position and pressed my body into his, crushing the air out of me.

"Dyson! I need.. Air." I quipped, causing the wolf beneath me to loosen his grip.

"I love you, Kenzi. I missed you." He says, kissing my lips.

My stomach fills with butterflies as he says this but I decide to play it off. "Of course you did. Who wouldn't miss the Kenz?"

He smiles as I stare into his blue eyes. I can feel myself getting flushed as he reaches up to kiss me again.

"Where is everybody?" Dyson asks.

"Well, Tamsin and Bo-Bo are probably mackin' it out and Trick is serving out at the bar. Which reminds me, I should probably call Bo." I reply.

Dyson doesn't allow me to move from my position on top of him as he stares back at me. I soon realize why.

"Uh D-Man? I can feel your wolf wang." I reply skittishly.

"Oh come on, give us a little alone time." He says, moving into a sitting position but pulling me closer to his body.

"As tempting as that sounds, you can't." I reply, kissing his lips. "You may not feel it right now but your body is going through some.. changes."

"I feel fine. But.. What kind of changes?" He asks, looking like a confused child.

"It's best if I let the doctor explain.. But I'm happy you're back."

Dyson smiles a goofy smile that makes me laugh and I really begin to feel how much I've missed him. How much I wish I could've helped protect him.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty little head. I'm here now." He smiles again, pulling me in for another bone crushing hug.

"Dyson! Air!" I squeak out.

He laughs at my attempts to break free as he loosens his grip around me.

"You can call Bo now." He says, looking up at me.

"You'll get yours, wolf man." I tease and walk out of the room to call Bo.


	21. Chapter 21

Tamsin's POV 

The annoying ring of a cell phone had awoken me from my slumber. Bo was cuddled up next to me, snoring lightly. I could see the perfect form of her body from underneath the covers and it brought back reminders of what had happened just a few hours ago.

Telling her the truth hadn't gone as bad as I planned, partly because I wasn't shitfaced. And to know she felt the same way was just.. Perfect. Anything the succubus did was perfect. Her heart was perfect, her mind was perfect. Even for a baby fae.

The ringing of Bo's cell phone broke my train of thought as I quietly slid out of her grip to answer it. The caller ID read Dyson.

"Tell me this isn't your spirit, coming back to haunt me."

"No, it's Kenzi. Dyson's awake! Get your lovey-dovey asses over here." Kenzi half screamed, excitedly into the phone.

"Alright, alright. You better have some good liquor lying around."

"Unless you made Mama Kenz some babies, I got nothin'."

I grumble into the phone and hang up on her. The last thing I heard was her laugh. Walking back into the room, I notice Bo is still sleeping. Slipping back into bed, I tuck a strand of hair from away her face.

I begin to press light kisses to her cheek, working my way down to her neck. She starts to fidget but doesn't wake up. I continue my journey onto her shoulder and towards her chest, my fingers ghosting lightly against her frame, repeatedly.

"That tickles." Bo giggles, her eyes still closed.

"How long were you awake?" I ask, kissing her shoulder again.

"Mm, right around the neck area.. I wanted to see how much further you would go." She smiles, finally revealing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"What? Did you think I'd take advantage of your body? That's unfair." I reply sarcastically.

Bo presses a hard kiss onto my lips and sighs. "I was hoping so. But I'm awake now. My body is ready."

"Good, now get dressed. We're going to the Dal." I reply, pulling away from her.

Bo's face turns into a pout as she picks up her clothes and I can't help but laugh at her. Who said love wasn't a little cruel?

* * *

Bo's POV 

The Dal was empty as Tamsin and I arrived. Kenzi was sitting at the bar with a very well rested Dyson, who was immersed in conversation with Lauren.

"Well, well.. Look who's alive and kickin'." Tamsin's says. "It's about time you woke up, partner."

"If that's your way of telling me you missed me then, I'll take it." Dyson says. "You up for some pool? Beer is on the house."

Tamsin looks back at me as if asking my approval. I nod, letting her know its okay, to which she plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"Gonna kick some wolf ass." She says, walking away.

All the while, Lauren and Kenzi are silent.

"Well, I guess I should leave you two far a talk. I offer my services by the pool table." Kenzi says, slinking away from us.

Everything just gets a little more awkward as Trick slides a beer over to me. It brings back a major case of déjà vu from the last time I had been alone with Lauren.

"So, you and Tamsin?" Lauren says, breaking the silence.

I look over towards the Valkyrie, who is leaning against a pool stick, patiently waiting for her turn. Her bright green eyes look into mine and she smiles at me.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" I reply.

"I'm sorry about earlier. We may not be together anymore but I truly care for you, Bo. I wish nothing but the best for you, even if it's not with me." She says sincerely.

"Thank you, Lauren." Was all I could muster out.

"Well, I should get going. Research awaits." She says, standing up. "Is a hug too much to ask for?"

I shake my head no, as I embrace her. Her touch was familiar. Friendly but nothing more than that.

"Goodnight, Bo." She says, leaving the Dal. Kenzi returns to my side as I take my seat.

"Fill me in, wondrous tip of the love triangle." She says, drinking some of my beer.

"It's not a love triangle anymore, Kenz."

"Did Tamsin finally grow a set? Aside from the pair she already has?" Kenzi teases.

"If that's your interpretation of the sacred three words then yes, she grew a set." I smile.

Kenzi gets up from her stool and busts out her lovemaking dance in the half empty bar, earning a few catcalls from Dyson as Tamsin rolls her eyes already knowing the reason why, as both detectives join us.

"I'm guessing you told her?" The Valkyrie asks taking a seat next to me.

I nod bashfully as Dyson teasingly gazes at us, his head held up by his hands. "Alright, who's gonna pop the question?" Kenzi joins his side, mocking his position.

"No one will be popping anything." I reply.

"Hey, I'm full of surprises.." Tamsin whispers.

I nearly choke on my beer as she chuckles. I can feel the blood practically rushing up to my cheeks. Dyson high fives the blonde as Kenzi laughs along, her face turning serious the next second.

"How about some little demons?" She says, glaring at Tamsin. "Mama Kenz isn't getting any younger, you know."

Tamsin pales a little as Kenzi tries to control her laughter.

"I hope you know I'm serious but I'll give you time. I expect babies in two years." She says jokingly. "Now if you coppers don't mind, I'd like a bestfriend night."

"Are you okay without me tonight?" I smile at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin's face glides closer to mine stopping an inch away from my lips. Just her being so close brought up a familiar pull in my body. But before I can't close the distance she pulls away, with her signature smirk.

"Dyson and I need to bulk up in the gym department. I think I can handle one night.. Can you?"

Dyson and Kenzi had been watching our exchange with eager eyes.

"It's on, Valkyrie." I reply, kissing her lips quickly and heading out of the Dal.

Two can play at that game.

* * *

A/N: this is filler for the most part. I have ideas set for this fic and now it's all about placement. I hope you stick around to read it. ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

Bo's POV

After getting into our pajamas last night, Kenzi and I shared drinks and stories. She told me how Dyson had woken up and told her he loved her, which had her flushing the rosiest of shades. She flushed even more when she told me about the intruder in his pants. I swapped Tamsin's confession story but spared her the details and her sanity.

It felt good to finally get some alone time, away from the tall, brooding detectives. Not that we didn't enjoy them.

"Kenz!" I call out, from our kitchen.

A loud thump could be heard from her room followed by a groan, letting me know that Kenzi had fallen out of bed.

"I'm okay! Just.. Getting there." She calls back.

She appears in the kitchen two minutes later looking a complete mess. Her hair was picked up in a messy bun adorned with her eye mask, wearing a tank top and Dyson's pajama pants.

"Eat. We have a case today."  
"Why are you up so early?" She asks, taking out some milk for her cereal. "Don't tell me you miss your lady detective already, Bo-Bo."

"Nice try, Kenz. I don't really know why I am." I reply.  
My phone vibrates next to Kenzi, who gives me a mischievous grin, then runs away with it.

"It's Tam-Tam. She wants to know if you miss her." She says, flopping onto our couch. Her fingers are already typing away even though I hadn't answered her.

"Kenz- Kenzi! What are you writing?"

The younger girl takes off and locks herself in her bedroom. I did miss the Valkyrie but I would never admit that to her.

* * *

We were 10 minutes late to meet our client but thankfully, they hadn't left.

"You want us to find your cat?" Kenzi asks.

"Yes, here's a picture. She's usually really sweet, this is the first time she's run away." The woman says, tearing up. "Her name is Bastet."

The picture was of a large beige cat with a golden collar around the neck. It didn't look like an ordinary domestic house cat so my guess is that it has to be fae.

"Holy crapballs, what the hell does that kitty eat? People?" Kenzi asks, her eyes widening in shock.

The woman gives Kenzi a panicked look before tearing up again.

"We'll find your uhm cat, ma'am." I reply.

"Do you have anything with a scent? Like, y'know one of those kitten sweaters. Maybe you're into that." Kenzi asks.

The woman proceeds to pull out a sweater big enough to fit a large dog.

"We'll be in touch, ma'am." I reply, giving her my card.

The woman leaves the diner along with us having to pay for her coffee.

"I think we're gonna need Dyson on this one."

"Yeah, no freakin' way we're going after that monster without backup." Kenzi replies, sliding out of the booth.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"You ready, Wolf?"

"Always, Valkyrie." He snarls, charging at me from his side of the sparring mat, eyes yellowed and teeth bared.

"Did you forget everything you've learned while you were gone?" I tease, dodging his attack.

Dyson snarls as I take him down, locking him in a choke hold. He's still weak but manages to counter it as he slams my back into the mat.

"Not everything but you seem a little rusty, partner." He chuckles, releasing me.

We both pull back into fighting stance. Dyson takes the first punch a little too eagerly. Grabbing his arm, I lock it behind his back and kick his legs from underneath him.

"Not rusty enough for you to win." I reply.

"Wow, Dyson's getting his ass kicked, Kenz." Bo says, distracting me.

"Just teaching him a little lesson." I reply, releasing his arm. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

Bo smiles, walking past me, "I'm here on a case, detective."

"Ouch that's gotta hurt, huh Tam-Tam?" Kenzi says, following Bo's lead.

I glare at the younger girl and listen in.

"It's some sort of fae cat. I need help tracking it and you're the best person for the job." Bo says, handing Dyson a patterned sweater.

"Uhm, If you're planning on dressing Dyson, you should probably invest in a bigger sweater, hotpants."

"It's a cat sweater and it's gonna help us find this thing." Bo replies, handing me a picture.

At first glance, it seemed to be nothing but an over sized cat. With a closer look, I could see the long, forked tail, giving off the appearance of two separate tails. After examining the photo, I watched as Dyson's nose crinkles in disgust.

"Dyson, it's a nekomata.." I inform, handing him the picture.

"What the hell is a nekomata?" Bo asks.

"It's a large cat, originating from Japan. What you two didn't see was the forked tail. But Bo was right about it being fae." I reply. "The nekomata is said to prey on humans and even eat them at times. They're known to walk on two feet, talk like humans, and shapeshift, much like Dyson. It's a little far from home though."

"I knew it! That creepy cat lady soo can't act." Kenzi scoffs, leaning against Dyson's shoulder.

"Well, we should probably set out to finding this thing before people actually get hurt." Dyson replies, walking away with Kenzi in tow.

"You coming, Tamsin?" Bo asks, stepping towards me.

"Thought you were here for the wolf." I smirk.

Bo steps even closer to me, close enough to breath my air.

"I lied." She whispers simply, before nipping at my earlobe.

My mind goes fuzzy for a while until I remember our little game. I pull her body closer to mine and barely close the distance between our lips.

"Well, someone has to save your cute little ass." I reply, then pull away, leaving Bo short handed.

* * *

A/N: twisted mythology. Hope you like this chapter :3


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So, I have a reason for not updating this time and part of it is due to a bad case of writers block but it's cleared for now. Sorry for the delay. :c Without further adieu, here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and maybe drop a couple reviews? :)

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"We've been sitting here for hours!" Bo complained. Kenzi was next to her, having made a makeshift bed out of three chairs.

"What? Did you think it was all cops and robbers, sweetheart?" I smirk, taking a sip of my coffee.

Dyson was still going through the database, searching for any animal attacks that would help us narrow our search. We'd been here for a good two hours waiting for some type of clue.

"Look, we can try again tomorrow. The longer we sit here-"

Dyson stopped talking and glued his eyes to the computer screen. He was silent for a while, eyes flitting across the screen.

"Hey! You plan on saying something or are you going solo, wolf man?"

"It says here that there was a big cat attack about a week ago. The victims face was completely mauled off." Dyson said, passing out printed photos and the basic introduction to the case from the scene.

"Someone call animal control." Kenzi muttered.

"Unfortunately, we are animal control for anything fae. All we can do now is go through the file, look for any clues as to location, and rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." Dyson says, standing up, Kenzi follows his lead.

* * *

Bo flops onto my bed with a case file in her hand. Her brow furrows even more as she begins to read. Her eyes peek out from behind the file and we make eye contact.

"Are you watching me?" She asks, moving her eyes back to the reading.

"Maybe.. Maybe not. Your concentrated face is pretty cute." I shrug. "Find anything?"

She shakes her head and continues reading as I sit against the headboard beside her. She moves between my legs as I hug her from behind, giving me a clear view of what she was reading.

"There was only one witness. But they said the cat disappeared." Bo says, rubbing the back of my hand with her fingertips.

"It was out in the open. It must have shifted.. Nekomatas usually return to their hunting grounds but attacking someone in a city isn't common, especially if it left its kill."

"Right, well, I'm glad I you decided to tag along cause I don't know anything about this thing. We can go check out the scene tomorrow." Bo smiles, turning to kiss my chin. "It's really late."

The clock on the dresser read 1:01 am. Bo pulls away from me and begins removing her clothes. She pulls on one of my shirt and slips under the covers.

"You should really bring some of your clothes here, succubus." I tease, moving to get into my own pajamas.

"Asking me to move in already? It's only been a month." She smirks.

"It's not a marriage proposal, I just think you should bring some of your stuff over since you're here half the week." I reply, kissing her lips softly.

"I'll remember to do that if I ever go back home." She says, moving to straddle me.

Bo's lips lightly graze mine as she rests her head against my forehead, her eyes shutting. Her brow furrows as if something is troubling her. I move my hand to cup her face and kiss her lips softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says, her eyes opening to reveal a vibrant blue.

"Hungry?"

"No." She says simply, kissing me again.

"Your eyes tell me otherwise. Can you stop being so cryptic? I can't read your mind." I reply, getting frustrated.

"Tell me you love me again." Bo says shyly, her eyes fading back to brown.

"I thought you were a succubus." I chuckle.

Watching her become so shy in a matter of seconds reminded me of her humanity. Everything she did was just so human. So pure. She never broke eye contact until I pulled her closer and connected our lips. The kiss was soft and, as Bo had said, not a hungry one.

"You know you're not just a feed, right? I mean, we're together now but I'm not with you just because of your chi.. " She says, pulling away for breath.

"I love you, Bo. Even if I were just a feed, I'd have fought for you, eventually."

She smiles, and moves herself from my lap with a kiss to my cheek. She pulls me down beside her and rests her head on my chest.

"I love you too." She whispers. "Tell me a story. One about you. How your life was before you met me."

"That's complicated.. But I'll try." I reply, playing with her hair.

I proceeded to tell her about my life as a child. Acacia took me in, training me and teaching me everything I know today. How she saw me as her strongest pupil and found me work with Odin. Bo listened intently as I told her about all the wars I had fought in, how I had changed the tide and won. All the bloodshed and the heartbreak of their families. All the warriors who were marked, all set for Valhalla.

"I lost my way eventually, running from Odin. I grew bored and depressed. He sent many after me, each one failing to subdue me. Eventually, I guess he gave up and I somewhat got my life back." I sigh.

"Does that explain why you lived in your truck?" Bo asks, drawing spirals against my stomach.

"Yes, but it wasn't always that way. I traveled a lot. Japan, Britain, Ireland Scotland.. You could say I was nomadic." I chuckle. "This is the last stop for me, I guess. I took this job and met you. Unless you decide you don't want me around anymore one day.."

"So it's safe to say you won't be leaving?" She smiles, looking up at me.

"Old habits die hard.. But I don't think you'd give me a choice." I smirk. "I think I'm pretty irresistible anyway."

"Don't push it." She teases, trailing kisses on my jaw.

Her lips capture mine for another sweet kiss. Softer than before, which seemed impossible. Our tongues danced closely against each others, memorizing every movement. Eventually, Bo pulls away for breath. She cuddles into my side, moving to her previous position.

"Goodnight, Bo." I whisper as her breathing slows.

"Goodnight, babe." She mumbles, pushing herself closer into me.

It took me by surprise but in a good way and I found myself smiling at the word. If anyone could call me babe, it was Bo.

* * *

Bo's POV

The smell of coffee and bagels woke me, also helping me realize how hungry I was. I could hear Tamsin talking faintly to someone outside. Pulling my pants on, I make my way outside. Dyson and Kenzi are sitting around the island in her kitchen.

"Bo-Bo!" Kenzi screams, jumping into my arms.

"Kenz, you saw me yesterday."

"I know but we're going on an adventure today and I'm excited." She replies.

"Alright, who gave you too much sugar?" I chuckle, finally freeing myself and making my way to Tamsin who was making eggs.

"Do you always cook with your gun at your side?" I tease, hugging her from behind.

"I do, actually. Good morning." She says, motioning for me to take a seat.

"Hey, Dyson. What's the plan for today?"

"Tamsin already filled us in and since the Nekomata usually hunts in the same spot, we figured we'd need bait.." He says, trailing off and avoiding my gaze.

"And?"

"One human meatbag, comin' right up!" Kenzi says, pointing to herself.

I tense up at the thought of Kenzi being anywhere near the Nekomata. My brain fabricates all the different scenarios in which Kenzi could get hurt or worse, die and I would lose my bestfriend and sister.

"No way. It's too dangerous, she could get hurt. Dyson, are you really okay with this?"

He simply nods and grabs Kenzi's hand. Tamsin sets down my coffee and eggs, along with hers as she takes a seat.

"Look, Bo. We'll be right there. She won't get hurt and we're not sending her in unarmed. If anything goes wrong, we'll be there. You know Dyson wouldn't let anything happen to her. And as childish as she can be sometimes, I'd protect her too." Tamsin says sincerely.

"Don't worry, Mama Wolf has this in the bag." Kenzi reassures me.

* * *

_"How much longer do I have to sit in this damn alleyway? It smells like bad eggs and a sandwich I left under my bed for a week.._" Kenzi mumbles through her headset.

"I'm not even gonna ask.. We'll give it another half hour then we can get you out of there." Tamsin says.

We'd been sitting in the back of a van a couple feet away from Kenzi's location. Tamsin sat to my left, pulling her gun apart then putting it back together, to pass the time. The sun was just setting when a woman walked into the alleyway. Her skin was tan and she was tall. Her white dress didn't look like it was from around here and immediately caught Tamsin's attention.

"That dress is a little too nice for alleyways.. Kenzi, is there a woman near you?" Tamsin asked.

_"No. Why? Should there be?"_ Kenzi replies, sounding nervous.

"Just sit tight and keep your wits about you.."

A few minutes had passed without any progress. The woman hadn't returned from the alleyway and Kenzi hadn't said a word. Dyson sat on the opposite end of the van, tense, as he read through the case file again.

"Tamsin, I'm getting worried.."

"Don't worry, she's-"

Kenzi's scream rips through the alleyway before Tamsin can finish her sentence. Dyson had already jumped out of the van, leaving us behind.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This chapter isnt that long but I hope you enjoy it. It's full of surprises :) Remember to drop a review, its much appreciated :)

* * *

Tamsin's POV

Turning the corner into the alleyway, we found the body of the woman behind a dumpster. Dyson stood between Kenzi and the Nekomata, who was about the size of a full grown tiger. Its forked tails swirled in the air menacingly.

"That thing is huge." Kenzi whispers, making her way towards us.

"It's the biggest I've seen, and I haven't seen many. It must've used this woman as a skin." I reply,examining the body.

The Nekomata's green eyes spotted its prey and let out a roar of anger before leaping over Dyson. It began to make its way towards us, ready to make us a meal. The only thing I could do was fire a couple of rounds at it, which did nothing but anger it more.

"Run!" Dyson's garbled voice yelled out, as he began to transition into his true form.

The cracking of bones and the agony in Dyson's eyes didn't turn any of us away. Black fur began to sprout from his body as he grew two sizes larger than his previous wolf. His eyes turned a vibrant white as he charged the Nekomata, ripping into it's hind leg and throwing it into the wall.

Regaining itself, the two beasts turn into a ball of gnashing claws and teeth. They take turns biting at each others throat until the Nekomata gains the upper hand, knocking the wolf unconscious.

All the while Bo tries to hold Kenzi back. Time slows down as Dyson shifts back to his human form, leaving the three of us as prime targets. True to my word, I take my chance and protect the two girls.

"Get out of here." I call back to them. Watching how easily Dyson was taken out struck some fear in me. I couldn't fill this animal with doubt or fear. Not when it's centuries older than me.

The cat sets it's sights on me, leaping into the air, pouncing on me just as it did with Dyson. I could smell the blood from its mouth, dripping onto my chest. My skills couldn't help me now. No amount of bullets could kill it.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled.

The younger girl had gotten free from her and attacked the beast head on, sinking a knife deep into it's skull. With a final roar, the Nekomata collapsed on top of me, crushing my ribcage.

"A little fucking help?" I snarl, pushing the beast off me as Bo pulled me out.

Kenzi was at Dyson's side, a mess of tears and blood. A large bite mark patterned his skin, similar to where the Baobhan-Sith had scarred him. Kenzi tried to put pressure onto the wound but he only ended up bleeding more.

"His pulse is faint. We need to get him out of here." I mutter, helping him up along with Bo.

Catching us off guard, streams of black run from the Nekomata's body and invade Kenzi. She drops to her knees, her eyes fading to black as the auras engulf her. The girl collapses onto the concrete with a whimper, then silence.

* * *

Bo's POV

The shock and fear didn't register quick enough as Kenzi collapsed to the ground. Only when we had finally gotten Dyson and Kenzi to Lauren, did it register.

Lauren did her best to stitch the wolf up and he soon became stable. Kenzi remained unconscious as well.

So many questions ran through my head as I sat beside Tamsin, who was still covered in blood. She'd been unusually quiet, knowing that this case hadn't been like any others. The danger was very real. The threat of loss. She wouldn't admit it directly but I know she cares for both Dyson and Kenzi. Her phone rang, notifying her of a text message.

"It's Hale, they sent cleanup in and nobody saw anything." She says monotonously.

"What the hell happened back there, Tamsin?" I ask, moving into her side. Her arm wraps around my shoulder, comforting me.

"I didn't think. I forgot. I'm sorry, Bo." She says.

"What did you forget?"

"When a Nekomata is killed by fae, it dies. When it's killed by a human, it transcends.." She says, with a blank expression.

"Transcends? You can't be serious." I reply, pulling away from her.

"Kenzi, she's okay. She's just going to be different.. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to get this out of hand." She mumbles, partly to herself.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Besides, Kenzi will probably enjoy it. You know how she is."

Lauren walks in and throws away her gloves. Tamsin creates a space between us as she takes a seat across from us.

"Both Dyson and Kenzi are stable. Both of their white blood cell counts are extremely high, which means they should heal in no time." She informs us.

"I guess Dyson has gotten stronger. That wolf was way bigger than anything I've seen in a while. Always has to be a hero.." Tamsin says, her brow furrowing.

"That's his alpha form. When he awoke from that coma, something triggered it. Either way, he's stronger now. His desire to protect and his love for Kenzi could be main factors. He doesn't have a true wolf pack but it must work the same way with loved ones." Lauren rambles.

"Will they change?"

"At first.. But mostly because they'll be fighting for control. The fae in them will be dominant for a while. They'll be grouchy, more towards each other given their relationship, but it's best to not get on their bad side." Lauren says, glancing at Tamsin.

"What?" She shrugs. "I can't help myself."

"There's a guest room if you'd like to stay the night. You can see them now, but I recommend you get rest also." Lauren says, leaving the two of us alone.

"She loves me." Tamsin says, sarcastically.

"Hey, we don't have to stay here if you don't want to. We can come back in the morning and it'll be fine."

"Oh, no. I wasn't serious. At the end of the day, I'm still dark fae. And for a reason." She smirks, pulling me towards the guest room.


	25. Chapter 25

Kenzi's POV

The last thing I remember seeing is the cold, wet concrete of the alleyway. Waking up now was like waking up with a hangover. I could feel a burn against my throat and nostrils, similar to feeling like I was drowned and my head was pounding.

It was dark in the room. My eyes adjusted automatically, despite the lack of lighting. I could see everything; The little particles of dust floating in the air, the white lampshades that contrasted against the grey of the walls, The deep red bed sheets I lay in, and the clock that read 2:15 am. It was different and I felt out of my body.

Walking outside of the room, I realize I'm at Lauren's place. The Doc always had good taste when it came to her furnishings.

_'No beer.. The hell? Only wine. It'll have to do.' _I think to myself_, _opening the bottle.

The aroma from the bottle was overwhelming. I could smell the grapes and the faint smell of the wood cask the white wine was fermented in. My mouth watered as I held the glass to my lips and took a drink. It soothed the ache in my throat, which slowly left me after a while.

I finish my glass and take a seat on one of the stools. Whatever happened to me gave me these new found abilities. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol setting in that relaxed me or whether it was another side affect, but I poured my self another glass of the wine.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands slinking around my waist from behind. I could smell blood and that worried me. On instinct, I jumped out of the grip and onto the table, smashing the wine bottle into someone's head. The intruder let out a scowl.

A low growl erupts from the other body, to which I hiss. Only then did I realize, it was Dyson.

* * *

Dyson's POV

"What the hell, Kenzi?! Did you just hiss at me?" I groan, rubbing my head.

Realization sets in as she climbs off the table in a swift and graceful manner. The closer she gets to me, the more her scent changes. The more it smells like the Nekomata.

"Holy shit, Dyson. I'm so sorry." She says, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't know how I did that but you scared me.."

Her skin is blazing against mine. Different from its usual temperature. Something is really off about Kenzi, physically.

"Why do you smell like that?" I ask, pushing her away slightly.

"Why do you smell like that?" She repeats, sniffing me then scrunching her nose. "You stink, D-Man."

We both stare at each other in the darkness. I hadn't felt any different but I knew something had happened in that alleyway.

"Alright, play times over, kiddies." Tamsin smirks, flicking on a light switch.

Kenzi burrows her face into my neck, trying to shield her eyes from the light, all the while digging her nails into my skin. Her grip is strong and eventually breaks the skin.

"Shut it off, Tamsin." I groan, watching the lights go out. Lauren and Bo appear soon after and take in the scene.

* * *

Bo's POV

Dyson and Kenzi take a seat on the couch as Lauren lights candles in the dark. There's a distance between them as Kenzi pinches her nose and Dyson studies her curiously.

"What the hell happened?" I sigh.

"Uhm, well, Dyson scared the bejeebbies out of me and I may have hit him over the head with a wine bottle.. Throwing in a hiss or two, which reminds me. What the hell is going on with me?!" The young girl rambles.

Tamsin snickers at her nasally tone, earning a glare from Kenzi. Lauren takes a seat next to them as Tamsin paces around the apartment.

"We're not sure why but somehow you've absorbed the Nekomata's abilities. You can see now, that all of your senses are heightened. It will take some getting use to but Dyson should be able to help you with that." Lauren explains.

"So you're telling me Dyson is gonna smell this bad for the rest of my lifetime?" Kenzi asks.

"Not necessarily, but that will also take getting used to." She explains.

"Well, this could be fun." Tamsin says, throwing a vase at Kenzi.

With incredible speed, the girl dodges the object as it goes crashing into the opposite wall beside me. Kenzi hisses at the The valkyrie as Lauren watches in awe, paying no attention to the broken object.

"Tamsin! Was that really necessary?" I glare.

"Just testing her, Succubabe. She can be my new prodigy." She smirks, amused.

"Sorry, Tamsin. This ones all mine." Dyson smiles, forcing the girl onto his lap.

"You seriously smell. Let me go!" Kenzi squirms, half jokingly, but with some seriousness. Despite his smell, she kisses him quickly.

"Well, it looks like things are getting better by the second. You're free to go, but I'd like to see you both once a week, if that's okay. Goodnight.. or good morning rather." Lauren smiles, leaving us to our selves.

"This was fun, but I'd really like to get home now. I need a drink after last night." Tamsin mutters. "I think we all do."

* * *

Tamsin's POV

After dropping off Dyson and Kenzi, Bo had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of my truck. She looked so peaceful compared to the fear in her eyes the night before. I did feel guilty for forgetting such a crucial piece of information, but seeing kenzi adjust so quickly to her new self washed that away, along with the fact that Bo was still at my side.

Bo stirred some as I removed her jacket, boots, and pants. I could faintly hear her mumble the words 'Goodnight' as she wrapped herself in the sheets.

I'm not one to go to sleep with only a few hours left before work, so I decide to have my drink and watch some television. This is the first drink I've had in awhile since Bo started to stay over and the quiet did wonders. Not that I didn't enjoy her company.

After my second glass of vodka, something catches my eye. The balcony doors were wide open.

_'I'm not drunk, that was not open when I got here.' _

"Bo?" I whisper, checking the bedroom.

The succubus was still fast asleep under the covers, still in the exact same position. A quick shadow catches my eye near the balcony doors.

_'The hell?' _My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Grabbing my gun, I make my way outside. Everything is still the way I'd left it a few days ago. A loud banging filters out from the greenhouse and my body automatically investigates. All I see is a familiar mop of curly, dirty blonde hair and dark, tight clothing hunching over the open cold storage unit.

"Kara? What the hell are you doing here?"

The Valkyrie looks back at me then back at Adrian, who still lay unconscious.

"I came to collect, dearest Tamsin." She says. "And I have a message for you."

"From?" I ask, suspiciously.

"From Him."


	26. Chapter 26

Tamsin's POV

"Him?" My vision suddenly narrows and my stomach flips over. I was on the verge of passing out.

"Yes. He'd like to see you now." Kara says faintly, as my vision fades completely.

I couldn't see anything but I could feel wind through my hair and the smell of the sea. It felt like I was in the air for hours until I finally felt the cold, hard ground. As I opened my eyes, all I could see was white. My clothes had been reduced to white rags and shackles. I could see Kara carrying Adrian in the distance.

"Hey.." I tried to call out, but my voice was weak and hoarse.

"Did you really think I would just give up, Valkyrie?" A voice said, echoing in the empty room.

"Show yourself!" I shout, despite the fire in my throat.

All I hear back is the echo of my voice until a sharp pain in my sternum knocked the wind out of me.

"You don't give the commands, Valkyrie. You. Are. Nothing." The voice says into my ear.

A black shadow soon appears before me. The shadows dissipate revealing Odin, dressed in a black, pressed suit with his walking stick.

"You always were very theatrical, guy.." I snort.

My comment doesn't phase him as he circles me once. My legs buckle as he knocks my knees out. He distances himself as if taking in my image. Enjoying my weakness and helplessness.

"Shame.. I liked you." He says, removing the tip from his walking stick.

He examines the small blade protruding out and finally whips it across my face, without a flinch. I could feel the warm blood dripping from my cheek and down my neck.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asks, standing in front of me.

"Good behavior." I smirk.

The man is silent as I watch his pointed shoes and my blood, dripping onto the cold, white floor.

"Haven't lost your sense of humor, Valkyrie." He says, moving to pace again. "I want something.."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I grimace.

"A trade. I want.. The Alpha and the Nekomata. In trade for your parents.. and your freedom."

I could feel my heart skip a beat. I'd never known for sure whether my parents were dead or not, but I knew I couldn't believe anything he said. Odin doesn't trade, he takes.

"My parents are dead." I snarl, pulling on my shackles.

"No, no, no, dear." He says, cupping my face. "They are here. You bring me what I want.. And they're yours."

"What if I refuse?"

"You've refused me once.. when I requested that you bring me Isabeau. I've seen how happy you make her, Valkyrie." He says, leaning towards my ear. "How would you like to be ripped away from her, along with her friends? She'll have no one. Do as I ask or suffer the consequences."

I have no argument against him. If I refuse him, he'll send someone else. If I accept, what will I tell Bo?

"Besides, I've already taken one love from you before.." He chuckles. "Adrian. Very good lover.. but very unfaithful."

I could feel my anger rising as my power began to overtake me. With another blow to the opposite cheek from his walking stick, I was rendered helpless again.

"Bring me what I want, Valkyrie." Was all I could hear before everything went black again.

* * *

My body was tense as I awoke. I was still in the same spot, not having moved an inch.

_'Shit.' _I could feel every blow I had taken beginning to bruise on my body. Blood began to run from both sides of my swollen cheeks, staining my shirt.

I'd never gotten around to buying a first aid kit so I had to settle. Grabbing a rag and a bottle of vodka, I begin to clean my wounds. The sting is much more prominent sober, so I pour some into a glass and get wasted. Checking the time, I realize I should've been at work already. I pull out my phone and realize its 7:05. There's a message from Dyson.

_- 'Got us the day off. Enjoy it and thank me later with a game of pool at the Dal.'_

A tug in my heart, that I'd register as sadness, struck through me. I couldn't just hand the cat and dog over like they were nothing to me.. They'd become my family, whether I liked it or not. Neither route I took would end with happiness. For now, I would be as content as possible drowning myself in vodka. I was as helpless here as I was with Odin.

* * *

Bo's POV

A loud bang from outside Tamsin's bedroom woke me up. Rolling over to grab my knife, I realized I hadn't removed it from my pants. My clothes were spread carelessly across the floor.

Finally pulling on my pants, I opened the door to find Tamsin picking up a chair, barely able to balance herself as she bent over.

"Tamsin?"

The blondes head snaps up as if she'd forgotten I'd spent the night. A goofy smile appears across her face as she steps towards me, planting a huge kiss on my forehead. She reeked of alcohol and blood.

"Bo, you're so pretty.." The Valkyrie slurs, slumping on top of me. "I think I'm in loves with you."

"Yes, Tamsin. We know. I love you too." I smile, despite her drunken state.

Moving her towards the couch, I'm finally able to see the swollen cuts across her cheeks and the bruise forming against her chest. I know the Valkyrie is too drunk to explain so I close the distance between our lips, allowing a steady stream of my chi to flow into her. She kisses back almost immediately, her hands moving to cup my face. I needed answers so I pull away, reluctantly. It would have to wait.

"Damn it, Bo! You should've left me drunk. " The blonde says, shutting her eyes tightly, the bruises and cuts fading a little quicker.

"Tamsin, who did this to you?" I ask, gripping her face softly.

"N-no. I have to go, Bo. No one is safe around me anymore." She says, backing away.

"I can help you. Just let me, please." I reply, moving closer to her.

"It's Odin, Bo. I need to go. No one can help me.. No one can save me.. " She says, shutting her eyes again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to crush dreams :x It's all part of development so bear with me, lovelies. Drop a review, positive or negative or just showing love. :) And, Hello, new followers. Valkubus or die. :D


	27. Chapter 27

Bo's POV

_"It's Odin, Bo. I need to go. No one can help me.. No one can save me.."_

The look in Tamsin's eyes was one I'd never seen before. It was fear, anger and sadness, all rolled into one. The tears in her eyes were threatening to tumble down the beautiful, pale skin of her cheekbones.

She'd told me everything. How Odin had taken Adrian from her and made her fae. How she had refused to turn me in, which in turn, marked her for the rest of her life cycle. The trade he'd proposed; Kenzi and Dyson for her parents and her freedom.

Tamsin had already ripped herself from my grip. She disappeared into her bedroom and I followed, only to witness her packing a bag.

"So, you're just going to run?!" I shout, suddenly angry.

"You haven't seen what he can do, Bo. If you knew, you'd run too." Tamsin says, her tears finally streaming down her face. This is the first time I'd seen her cry in the short time I'd known the Valkyrie.

"Don't be a fucking coward, Tamsin!"

Before I know it, her hands are at my throat, pinning me to the wall.

"_Never_ call me a coward." She sneers, her eyes gazing into mine intensely until she realizes, seconds later, what she was doing.

Tears escape her eyes once more as she slumps against the foot of the bed, finally calm. She doesn't look at me even as I sit beside her.

"I'm sorry.. Just don't leave. Don't leave me.. You have a family here and you have a choice." I whisper.

"I don't have a choice. Valkyries don't get to choose.." She sniffles.

"You do now." I reply, thumbing away her tears. "If you choose to fight, I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what. Just fight, babe.. Please."

"He can't be beaten, Bo.. I won't let you die trying." She says.

"You don't get to make that decision for me, Tamsin. We're in this together."

Her green eyes finally connect with mine as she presses our lips together. It's not a heated kiss but more one that conveys what she's feeling. Its full of love and warmth yet powerful and breathtaking.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were married." She chuckles.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." I tease, kissing her cheek.

"Get ready for the fight of your life, sweetheart." She smirks, the electricity returning to her eyes with the promise of a good fight.

* * *

Kenzi's POV

"You got lucky today. Sheesh, take a bath, you smell like wet dog." I tease, pinching my nose.

"Hey, don't hate, kitty cat." Dyson says, ruffling my messy hair, then disappearing into the bathroom.

Dyson didn't let up even as we walked into the crack shack. The first thing he did was get me into bed and the rest is obvious from there. I'd lost count of the hours we'd spent, tangled in each other. These new fae powers really juiced me up and I wasn't complaining.

Before I got a chance to finally get some much needed rest, Dyson's arms swept me up from my very comfortable bed and over his shoulders.

"What the hell, Wolfboy?! Can't a girl get some shut eye?"

"No," he chuckles. "When I bathe, you bathe."

Dyson positions himself behind me, his chest against my back, as the warm water sends goosebumps across my skin. Dyson's hands graze my thighs and move up to my stomach, as he peppers kisses across my neck. His hands softly lather soap everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_, but my exhaustion outweighed my desire.

"I thought this was a bath, not a chance to cop a feel, D-man." I tease, stopping his hands.

"It is, but I can't resist you. I don't know how I did it before." He replies, hugging me closer to him.

"Well, before I was human and you were still crazy over Bo-Bo.. How that changed, I don't know. But I'm glad it did."

As best I could in this position, I found his lips and tamed the wolf enough for a kiss. His giant, warm hand grazes my neck as my smaller one weaves into his hair.

"I must not smell as much anymore, huh?" Dyson laughs, finally pulling away.

"Oh, you wish. This kitten is just enjoying the water." I tease, leaving him behind in the tub.

I could feel his eyes pouring over every curve of my tiny body as I picked up a towel, and walked away.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my bestest bestie and Detective grumpypants!"

"Hey, Kenz." Bo says, pouring out some whiskey into a glass.

Her smile didn't have it's usual vibrancy. The Valkyrie seated on the couch hadn't said a single word either, so I knew something was definitely up. Bo gave the blonde the glass and kissed her softly before returning to their previous positions.

"Alright, what happened with you two love birds?"

"Where is Dyson? This is something you both need to know." She says, pulling me towards the couch.

Not a minute later, the wolf appeared, wearing nothing but his green pajama pants. He could sense the tension in the room as much as I could and automatically tensed up himself.

"Bo, Tamsin. What's up?" He asks, gingerly.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Aren't cats and dogs supposed to be mortal enemies? How can you stand the smell of dog breath?" I tease, halfheartedly.

Bo had taken a seat next to me as Dyson and kenzi sat beside one another. The room was silent as I sipped at my whiskey. Everyone had been staring at me, waiting.

"If you guys want some, I'm sure there are glasses in this run down place." I grumble.

"Alright, she's not talking, so get to it, Bo-Bo. You getting married, breaking up... pregnant?!" Kenzi exclaims, her blue eyes widening.

"What? No. Neither of those." Bo says, relief and hesitancy apparent in her tone. "It's more of a.. life threatening danger.."

I knew Bo wasn't one to get straight to the point, but beating around the bush wasn't going to change the gravity of the situation.

"Look, as you all know, Valkyries are bound by duty.. My duty is the two of you. Odin has made you both my marks and there isn't much I can do about it." I explain, monotonously.

"So you're saying.. we have to leave with you?" Kenzi asks, looking slightly confused.

"Well, that's the idea but-"

"I thought you only delivered fallen warriors.." Dyson interrupts, his voice turning hostile and his eyes yellowing. "If you think we're going without a fight, then you've got another thing coming, Valkyrie."

"Is that a threat, Wolf? Alpha or not, you wouldn't last a minute and you don't want to pick a fight with me now." I sneer back.

"Woah, both of you calm down. Dyson, no one is going anywhere. Continue, Tamsin.." Bo says, intertwining our fingers. I could feel her pulsing her charms through me and my tension eased slightly.

"I'm not taking you to him.. But as a result, you can imagine the fight will come here. The Dal will only provide sanctuary to us for so long.. If Trick is even willing to risk it. We have about a week until he realizes I won't be delivering you both."

The room goes silent for a while as if no one knows what to say or how to react. The guilt was becoming too much to bear. If I'd remembered that small piece of information about Nekomatas, Kenzi would be human. Human.. but safe. If I would've left like I'd planned, none of this would've happened. If I wouldn't have fallen for Bo, everyone would be safe. But that's exactly it. All I am is a danger. To myself and anyone I could ever love.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to school soon :c The updates won't come as often but I hope you guys are still around to read them when they do. I've also planned a sequel, which I'm excited about. Anyway, leave a review, even though this chapter isn't much. Any ideas you'd like to see in the sequel are also welcome :)


	28. Chapter 28

Tamsin's POV

After informing everyone at the crackshack of our impending doom, Bo and I went to the Dal to reason with Trick. To say it was going well was up for debate.

"If I didn't think it could be done, I'd tell you that all of you were fools for trying to go against Odin.." Trick said.

"Is that a yes, old man?" I ask, impatiently.

"Call me old man again and it won't be." He threatens.

I roll my eyes as Bo nudges me.

"What she means to say is thank you, Trick." Bo says, with emphasis on the thank you. "We'll be going now."

"I'm gonna hang back, Bo."

"Are you sure?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, bars are always entertaining.." I smile, halfheartedly.

"Okay, just get home safely, babe." She replies, kissing my lips softly and walking out of the Dal.

Turning my attention back to the bar, Trick is busy tending to customers. My glass had been refilled and a bottle of vodka was at my side. I figured I'd just drink from the bottle instead. The taste and warmth that invaded my body was enough to sooth me for now.

My feet became heavy the more I had to drink. Going home was nowhere in my future plans, I knew Bo had gone to her own home and wouldn't be in my bed when I'd arrived.

"I can see the guilt flying off of you, Tamsin." Trick says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah well, can't really feel much else when it's your fault people will be hurt.."

"You didn't choose this, you were born this way and the fact that you defying orders says a lot. Bo loves you. Kenzi and Dyson love you. Don't let this eat away at you." He says, reassuringly.

"I'll stick to booze and brooding." I smirk.

He's silent for a while as he searches my features. I don't like staring of any sort but I'm too concentrated on connecting the bottle of vodka to my lips to snap at him. Though I shouldn't because the man, though small, could write my birth out of existence, added to the fact that he's also Bo's grandfather. Looking back at him, something I recognized as sympathy plastered his face.

"I can't cut you off or send you home like this so keep the bottle but nothing more and take the couch in my den." Trick says sternly.

"I don't have a ride anyway, your lovely granddaughter is driving my truck. I don't let just anyone drive my baby." I slur.

"Alright," Trick laughs. "I think it's time for bed."

I hadn't realized the Dal had emptied out but I agreed and made my way over. It wasn't the most comfortable fit, considering my feet sat on top of the armrest, but I'd experienced worse.

My body was still fighting sleep so as a last resort I chugged the whole bottle of vodka. It didn't take long for me to feel the effects and pass out, bottle in hand.

* * *

Bo's POV

_'Damn it, Tamsin. Where the hell are you?'_ I thought to myself as I pounded on her door.

Kenzi stood staring at me for a good two minutes until she stopped me. Dyson had left for work early in the morning and told us that Tamsin hadn't showed up.

"I can pick her lock, she's probably hungover, Bo-Bo." Kenzi says nonchalantly, bending down and working the lock.

"Hungover.." I mutter. "You're a genius, Kenz. She's at the Dal. She never left."

"That girl is a genius, I should've thought about that.." Kenzi says, putting her arm around my shoulders.

* * *

The Dal was pretty empty as we walked past the doors. Trick was pulling chairs down from the tables.

"Bo, Kenzi." He greets us.

"If you're housing a Valkyrie, then you're in deep, Trickster. Bo-Bo is not happy.." Kenzi whispers as I enter the den.

Tamsin is spread across the couch, cuddling an empty bottle of vodka. Her boots and jacket were still on and her hair was a mess. I didn't know what torturous way I would wake her but I pulled up a chair and began tapping her face.

"Wake up.." I muttered softly.

The Valkyrie didn't move at all, I'd started to think she was unconscious. After increasing the force of my tapping she began to stir softly, only to reposition herself and grab hold of the bottle even tighter. It was now flush against her right cheek, pulling that side of her face upward.

She seemed to be well aware of the bottle rather than the tapping on her face. To avoid slapping the shit out of her, I grabbed the bottle and began to pull.

"Shit," I curse the Valkyries strong grip even in sleep. The bottle began to slip the more I pulled. One last tug and the bottle broke against the wall from the force I had to use.

"What the hell?!" Tamsin jumped, almost falling off the couch.

"Finally! You sleep like a corpse. Did you forget you work today? And did you plan on going home?"

"No, mom. Neither were in my plans." She replies, repositioning herself on the couch and closing her eyes.

I glare at her until she finally sits up and crosses her arms against her chest.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy?" She groans.

"I will be when you stop destroying yourself over the situation.." I reply, sitting next to her.

"Someone has to." She mumbles, her eyes downcast and dark.

"As much as I want to be angry with you.. I can't be. I'd tell you to lay off the booze but I know you won't.. " I sigh. "You're dressed so I guess we can pick up a coffee before you get to work."

"Bo, Im hungover and grumpy, I doubt I'd be of any use to tall, not so dark, and shaggy." The Valkyrie says as I drag her out to the bar.

"Hey Tam-Tam, how much is the rent?" Kenzi asks, teasingly.

"Oh, just shy of morning hangovers and a girlfriend using your car." She replies, covering her eyes from the sun.

"Kenzi, I'll be back soon." I interrupt. "Tamsin."

"Coming, sweetheart." She says sarcastically.

Heading out of the Dal, the sky began to darken, though it was only 10 am.

"Looks like a storm is coming." I mumble to myself.

Tamsin stood in the doorway, watching the sky, her brow furrowing as she grimaced. I could hear her mumble something as she stuck her hand out towards me.

"Come here. Get back inside!" She shouts, wrapping me in her arms.

As soon as Tamsin's body makes contact with the floor, the sky blackens. The windows of the Dal crash in and black floods the bar.

* * *

A/N: Only a couple more chapters left. I already have ideas for the sequel. :) As always, leave a review and Enjoy :)


	29. Chapter 29

Tamsin's POV

Once the sky began to turn black, I knew. Nothing could have been more obvious. The sky never darkens that quickly without a reason. That reason was Odin.

Everything was still pitch black as flapping sounds began to fill the Dal. Kenzi hid under a table as Trick hid behind the bar counter. Keeping Bo safe was my main priority. She lay underneath me, pressing my body firmly against hers as a shield.

Once I'd heard a bird call, It only confirmed what it was and I knew why they were here. I couldn't tell what was glass and what was beak as the fabric of my jacket was shred to pieces and my skin was cut.

From one second to the next the birds disappeared, leaving only glass in its place. Rolling off of Bo, I could feel the sharp sting of cuts on my back, making me wince in pain.

"What the HELL was that?" Bo says, dusting herself off.

"That was me shielding you. You're welcome, by the way. But if you're referring to the darkness with beaks, those would be ravens, hon." I groan, pushing myself off the ground.

"Are you hurt?" She asks worriedly, examining my body.

"Just a couple cuts, I'll heal. Don't worry your pretty little head, succulette." I reply, kissing her quickly and turning to Trick.

"Tamsin, you know what this means." He says, as if he already knows my answer.

Kenzi and Bo takes the seats on either side of me, both their faces turning serious.

"The ravens.. They're Valkyries. They're sending a message."

"Could they be more subtle?" Bo groans.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here and wait it out, cause last I checked that looked like a pretty big shit storm a-brewin'." Kenzi says.

I nod, causing Kenzi to huff out in disbelief. Bo grabs my hand and squeezes it, reassuring me.

"Kenzi. Call Dyson and tell him to get here as soon as possible." Trick says, "If you're going to have any chance of surviving the next wave, it's best if you're all together. From what I know of him, Odin is ruthless and will stop at nothing to collect you and Dyson, especially now that both your powers are emerging."

"What do you propose we do once Dyson gets here?" Bo asks as Kenzi steps away to call Dyson.

"After he gets here, you will all go home and grab essentials; weapons, clothing, etc. I can't keep you all here so you'll have to stay with Bo, seeing as she has the most rooms. Remember; together. Tomorrow, we'll meet here." Trick replies, moving to sweep up the glass from the floor.

"I'll go check on, Kenzi." Bo says.

"I'm sorry about the bar, I could have the glass replaced, if you like?" I ask, grabbing a broom.

"Tamsin, it's okay. It's minor." He smiles.

"No, please. It won't make a dent to my funds and you've been so helpful. I know I haven't been the best patron you've had and yet you're still so kind and understanding of me.. I saw that last night. It's the least I could do." I reply.

"If you'd like to repay me then keep Bo safe, Tamsin. She's all the family I have left.." Trick says, stepping towards me. "And the only chance we have left to start a new one. Protect her, please."

"There's nothing I would rather do.. But if you're implying that I give you grandchildren then sorry to say, I'm an appendage short and Kenzi beat you to it." I smirk.

Trick laughs, moving back towards his broom. "That's a discussion for another time then, Tamsin."

"Dyson is on his way." Kenzi says, walking towards us with Bo at her side.

* * *

When Dyson finally arrived at the Dal, he didn't really arrive. It was more like arriving with a pinch of.. Air.

"Oww." Dyson groans, as he lands, chin first, with the floor of the Dal. Kenzi rushes to his side as he stands and dusts himself off.

"Way to make an entrance, Wolf. Lemme guess. Some big brute attacked you for peeing on his leg?" I smirk.

"It was a big brute but why he attacked me, I'm not sure." He says, glaring at me.

"Well, at least you're here in one piece." Bo says. "Can't say the same for the Dal. We were also attacked, by ravens."

"Are you all okay?" Dyson asks, worriedly, his face contorting into a frown.

"Just peachy, partner. Get used to it cause the beatdown? It wont let up any time soon. Trick is in the back putting in some calls for new glass. And we have to go." I reply, making my way outside.

* * *

"That's it?" I ask, as Dyson drops a duffel bag on to Bo's couch.

"Yeah. Like you said, essentials. He laughs, disappearing into Kenzi's room.

I felt anxious as I thought of what was ahead. It felt like the day had been lost as the sky began to darken again and so I sat on a stool with a glass of wine and my thoughts. Everything that will be thrown at us is going to be increasingly harder than the next. I could only hope that everything will work out. I would do anything to keep Bo safe.. Even if I had to die for her.

"Tamsin!" Bo yells from upstairs.

Hearing her yell pulled me out of my thoughts and I ran up the stairs, only to find her soaking in the tub.

"You pulled me away from a good glass of wine for this?" I tease, leaning on the doorframe.

"Care to join me?" She smiles.

Her hair is picked up exposing her neck and those soft, smooth shoulders I've come to adore. Her eyes are not lustful but more relaxed and filled with love.

"As much as I love wine and alcohol of any sort, I can't refuse a nice bath." I reply, removing my clothes.

Bo moves forward as I wrap my legs around her. She leans into me, pulling my arms around her waist and resting her head against my shoulder, her eyes closed. I couldn't help but connect my lips to her skin as I trailed kisses upwards and behind her ear. She lets out a soft moan and begins to trail my right hand lower along with her own. Her left hand moves to my hair as I continue kissing her neck. Her moans become more erratic as she picks up the speed against my right hand, drawing slow circles.

Drawing faster circles against her, she soon comes undone, capturing my lips for a kiss. She begins to draw chi from my body in a slow, delicate stream as she comes down from her high, as slow as the chi coming from my core.

Breaking away from the kiss, she finally opens her eyes, gazing back at me as icy blue begins slowly fading to brown.

"You're crying. Did I take too much?" She asks, panic flooding her eyes.

I hadn't noticed I'd shed a tear until she mentioned it. I knew it wasn't because she had taken too much.

"No, it wasn't too much.." I reply, wiping away that stray tear. "I love you, Bo. These next few days will be the hardest of our lives together. I need you to promise me."

"Anything, Tamsin." She says, cupping my face.

"If things don't go as planned, save yourself. I sort of promised Trick I'd keep you safe. Just.. Don't be a hero. You're all he has left."

"You know I can't promise you that," She sighs. "What I will promise you is that we'll get through this. One way or another. All of us."

And with that, she closed the short distance between our lips. The kiss was sweet but short lived as repetitive banging noises rang through the bathroom. Eventually, if you listened close enough, you could hear the explicit Russian curse words and growls following the banging.

Bo burst into laughter which eventually made me laugh. This was the first carefree night we'd all spent in a while and I didn't want it to end.

"Come on, I think we're past the point of sufficient shriveling." Bo says, kissing me once more and stepping out of the bath. "Besides, It's your turn."

No one said the night would end now.

* * *

A/N: I had really intense feels (valkubus and my own) tonight and was finally able to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I recommend listening to soft music for this one. It really adds to the mood. Anyway, drop a review, I appreciate all of them. =^.^=


	30. Chapter 30

Kenzi's POV

_There was nothing but woods and the snap of leaves under footsteps. My line of sight was way taller than normal so I knew this wasn't my dream. For a while, there was only running until I came to a clearing._

_The brush and foliage of the clearing was dead and devoid of life. Everything was surrounded by fog. In the distance, there were three figures. They stood facing away but as though they couldn't move their bodies at all with their hands at their sides like soldiers. The closer I got the more I could tell who they were._

_It was Tamsin, Bo, and myself. Dead and pale. It was only then that I knew whose dream it was. Through the dream, I could feel everything. The fear and the anguish emanating from their eyes which were open. As quickly as the emotions appeared, they quickly faded. The bodies disappeared and all that was left was darkness._

Dyson lay stark still beside me, his hand on his chest. I was cuddled into his arm which could probably explain why I saw his dream. His frown was deep-set across his features.

"Dyson," I whisper, putting my hand on his chest. "Wake up."

Finally opening his eyes, he looked around like he wasn't sure where he was. He had tears in his eyes.

"That won't happen, Dyson. I'm here." I whisper.

His sad blue eyes land on me for a few seconds, knowing I had seen what he did, before his hand moves against my cheek, wiping away my own tears. He pulls me in towards him as I rest my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I know.." He says, slowly falling back to sleep with me.

It wasn't long before I woke up again. Dyson was still asleep with a peaceful expression on his face, which relieved me. What happened just hours ago surprised me. Yet another power I would make use of eventually but I knew it would have its downfalls in the future.

I didn't know what we were up against but Dyson had gotten me through the basics of shifting and combat in a few days. Hopefully, the basics would be enough. After all, the Kenz is more learn-as-you-go.

The growl in my stomach finally got me up and out of bed. Walking towards the kitchen, I noticed the front door was open.

"Weird," I mumble, pulling it half way closed until something caught my eye.

It was a scroll, wedged into the crack of the door. It was shut tight with a piece of string. As much as I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, Fae and their enchanted shit." I growl under my breath.

I decide to call it quits to focus on breakfast and finishing my packing.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

Bo's voice woke me from sleep. Her back was turned to me, still naked, but holding her foot.

"Shit," she curses under her breath.

"Stubbed your toe?" I ask sleepily.

"Oh, Tamsin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She replies.

"Come back to bed."

"I can't, babe. Kenzi can't find Geraldine and she's freaking out." She says, leaning over to kiss me.

"Who the hell is Geraldine?"

"Kenzi's samurai sword. Weapon of choice." She smiles, kissing me again.

Before she can pull away, I grip her neck, pulling her back in. The kiss is slow and satisfying, much like the one we'd shared last night but urgency could be felt from both sides. Like we didn't have enough time. I could feel her smiling into the kiss before she finally breaks it off.

"I guess I should get up too." I reply, looking back at her.

"Yeah, you should. I'm tempted to take you up on your offer." She says, kissing me again.

"Okay, woah! Clothes is needed right now." Kenzi says, shielding her eyes. "We need you downstairs, Tamsin."

"I'll be down in a minute." I reply, rolling my eyes at the girl as she turns and leaves, her eyes still shut tight.

* * *

"Alright, what's so important down here besides coffee and booze? I ask, pulling my jacket on.

Everyone's bags and weapons are littered across the floor by the door. I had to admit it was pretty impressive but I knew weapons wouldn't be necessary when we went against Odin.

"This little shitsicle." Kenzi says, attempting to open the scroll. "It won't open."

"That's because its not yours to open, short stuff."

Taking the scroll from her hands, Kenzi watches in awe as the string slides off easily. Dyson and Kenzi rush to my side, ready to read, as I open it.

"Uhm, it's blank." She examines.

"Wait for it." I mumble.

In perfect cursive, one word appears. A word that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Einhaerjer.."

"What is that?" Dyson asks.

"I'll explain when we get to the Dal." I reply quietly.

* * *

After an hour or so we finally got to the Dal. All three of our cars were parked outside and the closed sign was flipped against the Dal's door.

"Trick?" Bo called out as we walked inside.

It was still early so I took a seat and watched as Kenzi jumped over the bar counter to retrieve a bottle of alcohol. Dyson shook his head beside me. After two shots and a half hour of glaring from Bo on our poor drink selection, the old man finally appeared.

"Had a good sleep?" I smirk.

"You guys are here early.. I suppose that's a good thing." He replies.

"We actually have something for you." I reply, pulling out the scroll. "Kenzi found it in the doorway."

Trick examines the scroll and his eyes widen. A loud crash from the alley floods into the Dal, followed by the rumbling ground. The more follow the first and pounding footsteps follow.

"There's three." Dyson says as he moves closer to the entrance.

"Three what?"

"I don't know but they're waiting." He says, walking outside.

Trick is the first to walk out after Dyson causing us all to follow. Again, it was dark and foggy, though it was only morning. Dyson and Trick were both their gaze, three figures finally appeared. They wore armor similar to a Valkyries and held battle axes along with a shield.

"It was literal. They're undead, souls that were chosen by valkyries to be taken to Valhalla. Tamsin, you're familiar with these?" Trick asks.

"I've delivered my share but I've never been in combat with one." I reply.

"First time for everything." Dyson says, half shifting and attacking the einherjar head on.

"Stupid wolf." I roll my eyes, pulling out my knife as Bo does the same.

"Zombies. Go for the head." Kenzi smiles, her eyes turning a bright green.

She runs off in full shift, biting into the second einherjar's arm. Her size compared to the enemies is somewhat overwhelming as she easily takes it down, ripping into its neck and snapping its spine.

"Damn, those zombie movies payed off." I mumble, appreciating her work.

"Tamsin, a little help?" Bo calls out as the last einherjar captures her with a knife to her neck.

Stepping towards it, I could feel the power flowing through my veins as my vision began to swirl with a black mist. My true form was revealed and the einherjar began tremble in fear as I gripped it's shoulders.

"You're weak. No match for a Valkyrie. You'll go back to Valhalla and never return." I command. The einherjar nods, then crumbles as Bo plunges a dagger into it's skull.

"Well, that was easy.." Dyson says, hunching over a body.

"Too easy." I reply.

All of a sudden, a black cloud of smoke envelops Dyson. Then Kenzi, who was still by a body. Before I can keep Bo away, she disappears too, leaving me alone in the alleyway.

* * *

A/N: There about two chapters left of this story. Thank you for all the support and the reviews so far. Keep it up, it really motivates me to write more. I'm writing the next one and I hope you don't hate me by the end. /.\


	31. Chapter 31: Part 1

Bo's POV

"Tamsin?! Where are you?!"

Wherever I was, it was dark. The air was damp, making my clothes stick to my skin. No response had come from my call but I knew I was in a small room. There was no echo.

"Tamsin?" I call out again.

A low groan startled me and I reached for my knife, which I soon realized wasn't there.

"Bo? Where are we and why do I have on a leash?" Kenzi says, moving towards me.

I'd remembered what Tamsin had said to the einherjar before everything went black so I figured this is where we had to be.

"Tamsin said something about Valhalla? But we didn't die.." I reply. "Where's Dyson?"

"He's not in here.." She says sadly.

All of a sudden, a light floods the room. Two women in armor, who I imagined were Valkyries, led us out of the room by our chains and shackles.

We're led down a corridor of prison cell. With the minimal light, I could see Kenzi's metal neck piece. It made her look like an animal that needed to be contained and Dyson was still nowhere to be found. A brighter light stings my eyes as we enter another corridor.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Are all Valkyries as bitchy as the one we know?" Kenzi asks, earning a glare from the women.

No one answers my question as my eyes take everything in. Huge statues of men and women, brave warriors holding weapons, lined this new hall. Pillars of marble stood between them along with white banners. Finally, we stopped walking.

There were two guards standing beside the next door, covered by helmets and wielding halberds. They nodded at the woman and men who guarded us and the doors were opened.

Dyson's crumpled form stood out against the whole room. Kenzi's face contorted in pain. She knew she couldn't do anything to help Dyson. It wasn't like the rest of Valhalla, which was bright and welcoming. This room was all grays and dark colors but had a royal feel to it. There were more statues scattered about and a throne carved from stone, perched higher than any other seat in the room.

"Kneel." The woman orders. Her voice is light and airy yet cold.

"Who am I kneeling for?" I was in no position to argue so I obeyed.

"Him." She says, removing her helmet and kneeling herself.

Looking down at us from the throne, was a clean shaven man, mid forties, at the most. He wore a black suit and clutched a black cane that looked like it came out of a history book. Two large wolves sat on either side of the man obediently.

"Ysabeau.. So nice for you to finally visit." He says, his voice a deep rumble.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a visit.." I reply, motioning to the shackles.

"Dude, where's your top hat? Aren't you supposed to have a beard and one eye?" Kenzi asks.

"You should really let go of all those human tendencies, girl. It's not attractive.." He says, shutting Kenzi down.

With a wave of his hand, my shackles are removed and the guards are dismissed. Dyson jumps awake and looks around, his eyes wide with panic.

"Bo, don't listen to anything he says! It's all lies!" Dyson growls.

"Quiet, Wolf!" He snaps. "Bo, do you know who I am?"

"Yes.. Tamsin has told me about you, Odin."

"Ahh, yes.. The Valkyrie." He says, standing. He walks towards me and brushes his finger tips across my cheek. "You have your mothers eyes."

"How do you know my mother?" I ask suspiciously.

"The only way anyone would know a succubus, of course. Dear old grandaddy never told you about your father? Well, now you know." He says with a smile.

"I won't be calling you daddy.."

"Maybe not now. But power? It can make you do many things. Something your Valkyrie doesn't seem to understand anymore. She prefers to surround herself with love and disobey my orders." He says, leaning against his cane.

A black puff of smoke appears by the doors of the throne room. Tamsin's figure comes into view as the smoke dissipates. Running towards her, she wraps me in her arms tightly but doesn't linger. She pushes me away from her as she crumbles to the ground, her face twisted in pain.

"Disobedience is the worst offense and is punishable by death here, Ysabeau." Odin says, never breaking eye contact with Tamsin.

Tamsin groans between clenched teeth as she writhes on the ground. Tears threaten to tumble over as she tries to contain her agony.

"Stop, Please! I'll do what you ask, just don't hurt her anymore." I plead, tears streaming down my face.

"Love," He says, releasing Tamsin. "So weak.. That and a little lie went a long way."

"What are you talking about?" Tamsin asks, through clenched teeth.

"Your parents, of course. They're dead. All it took was a little seed of doubt to send you on your way. It was easy, really. Much like what all Valkyries do." He says, taking Bo's hand.

"Bo, don't do it.." Tamsin says lowly.

"I don't have a choice." I reply, kneeling in front of her and cupping her face.

"You reminded me that I had a choice. Now you do too and I'm telling you to fight." She says, crashing her lips into mine.

Before I can realize what is going on, I began to feed. A part of me I'd only become familiar with a few times took over. After releasing Tamsin from the kiss, I lose any control I had left. Three different streams of chi enter my body simultaneously, causing a sharp pain in my chest and a pounding in my head.

"Bo. They're your friends.. your family." Tamsin whispers into my ear.

It was enough to pull me back, enough for Dyson and Kenzi to live. But not enough for me to stop the feed altogether. Odin's chi was still streaming into me as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Bo! You have to stop. Your body can only handle so much." I warn, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Every part of her was glowing and her skin was burning up. Her eyes were at their most vibrant as she grabbed Odin's throat and turned to face me.

"He doesn't deserve to live. But he can't die, so a coma is enough." She says, turning away from me.

"I thought you'd be smarter, Ysabeau. We're connected.. We can rule the world together." Odin laughs. "You can have anything you want. All the power in the world."

"No thanks." She replies and continues to drain his chi.

Minutes pass as the purple streams of chi continue to invade Bo's body. Her body continues to glow brighter as Odin goes limp. Bo collapses soon after, the glow in her body fading.

"Bo?" I whisper, cradling her in my arms. "Bo, wake up."

Nothing.

"Damn it, don't do this to me, Bo.. Please wake up."

A hand grabs my shoulder, startling me. Looking up, I realize it's Kenzi. She holds up a bobby pin and her unlocked collar. She smiles but the only thing swirling in her eyes is sadness.

"We have to go to, before anyone knows what's happened.." Dyson says, appearing next to Kenzi.

Nodding, Dyson takes Kenzi's hands as I use my last bit of energy to get us out of Valhalla.

"Don't let go."

* * *

A/N: Part 1. This is the last chapter and probably the worst I've written. Hopefully, you still enjoy it and leave a review :)


	32. Chapter 31: Part 2

Tamsin's POV

"Valhalla is so not worth the motion sickness." Kenzi says, looking pale as we got to the Dal.

"You get used to it." I reply monotonously.

Bo lay motionlessly against the couch in Trick's den. If I hadn't checked her pulse, it would've been easy to confuse her for a corpse. Dyson's facial expression looked panicked as he entered the room with Trick trailing behind him.

"I asked you to keep her safe and now she's unconscious?!" Trick yelled. "What the hell happened, Tamsin?"

"She lost control and drained Odin.. I couldn't stop her."

"I see that, she's not exactly up and running. We need to get her to Lauren." He replies, still fuming.

"No. Not Lauren. Anyone but her. I'd rather put her in a hospital than take my chances with her.." I reply.

"That's not your decision to make, Tamsin." Trick says, walking towards the phone.

"It is mine to make, Trick. You told me to protect her and this is me doing that. If I have to stay in a hospital for days until Bo wakes up, I will. I want to be the first face she sees, not the human doctor's."

Trick sighs, and picks up the phone. He begins talking to someone on the other end.

"She's going to be okay, Tamsin. You know better than anyone that she's strong." Dyson says.

"Do you know what happens when you drain someone, Tamsin?" Trick says, finishing his call.

"Uh, they die." I reply, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but they leave a piece of themselves in you.." He says, moving towards Bo. As you know, Odin wasn't one of the more benevolent gods."

"So you're saying that Bo will be affected?"

"Yes, and when she wakes up she could be an entirely different person. One that neither of us will know and there's no going back from that." He says, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Trick, Bo is stronger than that. She's good and kind. She has love in her heart. If I remember correctly, love is the strongest antidote." Kenzi says, reassuring him.

"Kenzi. She has darkness in her. It's what comes with being a succubus. The more she feeds from a dark fae or any one with an ounce of evil in their hearts, the darker she becomes. That's why I think it's best to ask you to leave, Tamsin." He replies.

The room goes silent as my gaze falls on him. Kenzi and Dyson switch glances back and forth between Trick and I, anticipating what will happen next.

"Trick, you're being unreasonable. Dark fae or not, Tamsin has saved Bo's live countless times before." Dyson says, breaking the silence.

"And how many times has she put her in danger, Dyson?" He replies, glaring at the wolf.

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave her. No one can protect her better than I can and I think you know that, Trick. Dark or light isn't a good judge of character. I might not be as good as Dyson but I love Bo enough to try to be." I reply.

"Okay, just don't make me regret this.." Trick sighs.

* * *

Kenzi's POV

After grueling hours of waiting, Bo was finally in a hospital bed. Tamsin hadn't left her side the whole time we were here. It was probably one of the first times I'd seen her care so much about anyone or anything in public. She hadn't left to eat or even take a wizz so I decided to take it upon myself and bring the brooding Valkyrie some food.

The little dine-in area they had at the hospital didn't have much selection and I'd never seen Tamsin actually consume anything other than booze so I opted for a turkey and cheese sandwiches with juice boxes that wouldn't last very long. It's not alcohol but you can never go wrong with a juice box.

Making the long journey back to Bo's room made me realize how much I hate hospitals. They were full of sick people and old people that smelled funny. My hearing didn't do me justice as I rounded the corner of the hallway on Bo's floor, hearing Tamsin's voice. Standing by the door frame, hidden from view, I could hear Tamsin's soft whispers more clearly.

"I'm sorry, Bo.. This is all my fault. If I would've just stayed away.." She says quietly, her voice trailing off.

I could hear her sniffles and sighs and I realized she was crying. I didn't even have to be in the room for her sadness to find me. I could've felt it from a mile away.

"What kind of hospital doesn't have booze?" I interrupt, walking into the room. Tamsin quickly wipes her face and laughs halfheartedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have booze in a hospital, kid." She replies, taking the food. "Feels like kindergarten."

"Woah, you've been?" I ask, taking the seat beside her.

"Of course, I was a kid once too, y'know." She smiles, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah, sorry. I just thought.." I apologize, not wanting to offend the older fae.

"It's alright, Maybe I'll tell you about it one day. I was still a badass, if I do say so myself." She smiles.

Silence fills the room for a while as we both ate our sandwiches. It's comfortable, similar to how it would be with Bo.

"You know Bo would die for you, right?"

"I'm not about to let her.. I've lived too long to let anyone die for me. Especially Bo." She replies morosely.

"Sounds legit but point is, this isn't your fault. Somewhere in Bo's mind, she had to have thought about saving you and maybe this is her way, even if it's temporary."

Tamsin just nods as if she's trying to comprehend what I just said. Her gaze falls to Bo and then to me. Sadness and fear pool in her green eyes.

"We'll get her back, right?" She says quietly, taking Bo's hand again.

All I can do is nod as an reassurance and hope, with every part of me, that it isn't a lie.


End file.
